Because a Novel
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Karena novel, keduanya berkenalan. Karena novel, klub drama terselamatkan. Dan, karena novel keduanya bersama./ Selingan?
1. Chapter 1

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Sumarry:**

**Karena novel, keduanya berkenalan. Karena novel, klub drama terselamatkan. Dan, karena novel keduanya bersama.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi selalu memicu kericuhan di tiap kelas di sekolah mana pun. Tak terkecuali kelas 10-5 yang terkenal akan kericuhan dan kehebohan dari siswa-siswinya.

Banyak siswa yang pergi ke luar kelas untuk cari makan, dan ada juga yang hanya di kelas untuk makan_ bento_ yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya itu tengah berdebat dengan si pemuda berambut perak dengan mata semerah darah itu. Untungnya, kelas tak terlalu ramai.

"Kubilang, tak ada pria yang tak mesum di dunia ini!" ucap si pemuda berambut perak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Honne Dell.

"Ada 'kok. Pasti ada!" ucap si gadis _honeyblonde_ gak kalah besarnya, Rin Kamine.

"Oh ya? Mau taruhan?" tantang Dell dengan angkuhnya.

"Ayo! Apa imbalannya?" tanya Rin tertarik.

"Kalau kau yang menang, aku akan belikan jeruk 5 kg. Tapi, kalau aku yang menang, kau belikan aku CD _game_ terbaru. Bagaimana?" tanya Dell dengan senyum menantang.

"Setuju!" ucap Rin menyetujui taruhan itu.

Dell pun segera keluar kelas setelah masalahnya dengan Rin selesai. Rin sendiri berjalan menghampiri Miku yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Miku, bagaimana ini?" tanya Rin dengan lesunya.

"Siapa suruh taruhan dengan Dell. Ucapan Dell benar, tahu! Tak ada pria yang tak mesum di dunia ini. Paling tidak, pria itu pasti sudah pernah melihat majalah dewasa," ucap Miku sambil mengunyah nasi dengan negi yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Cih, kau membela Dell 'ya?" tanya Rin menyelidik.

"Tidak 'kok. Itu fakta," jawab Miku santai.

Rin hanya mendengus kesal. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia mulai melihat-lihat semua siswa yang berada di kelasnya itu satu persatu. Dan manik _sapphire_ miliknya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tebal di hadapannya. Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Miku, aku sudah menemukan pria itu," ucap Rin tenang dengan senyum pada Miku.

Miku menghentikan gerakkan mulutnya untuk mengunyah. Perlahan, kepala Miku terangkat dan menatap Rin heran. Miku menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Kagamine Len," jawab Rin dengan senyum riang karena sudah menemukan jawaban atas taruhannya.

"Maksudmu, Kagamine-_san_ yang itu?" tanya Miku menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan poni berantakan dan rambut bagian belakangnya yang dikuncir _ponytail_ setengah, serta kacamata yang digunakan pemuda itu.

"Yup!" jawab Rin riang.

"Memang 'sih, aku belum pernah melihatnya membaca majalah dewasa selama di sekolah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau di kamarnya, ia ternyata membaca majalah dewasa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku akan memastikannya!" ucap Rin yang lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Len. Miku hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Rin terdiam sesaat setelah tiba di samping meja Len. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Apa topik yang akan dikatakannya? Jika ia bertanya langsung mengenai majalah dewasa akan terkesan lancang 'kan?

"Ada perlu apa?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu sukses membuat Rin terlonjak. Ia 'kan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya.

"_Etto_… Novel apa yang kau baca?" tanya Rin setelah menemukan sebuah topik yang menurutnya akan menarik perhatian Len sejenak dari novelnya itu.

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan poni berantakan dan setengah rambutnya yang diikat itu menengadah sesaat. Menatap Rin sejenak dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

"_Story of Evil_. Memang kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"_Evil_? Tentang kejahatan 'ya?" tanya Rin sedikit tertarik dengan judul novel itu.

"Tepatnya, kesombongan," ucap Len meralat perkataan Rin.

"Sepertinya menarik! Boleh aku pinjam? Tentunya, jika kau sudah selesai membacanya," ucap Rin dengan senyumnya.

"Aku sudah membacanya dua kali 'kok. Pinjam saja," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan buku novel bersampul kuning pucat dengan gambar dua buah cermin dan sepasang anak kembar pada sampulnya.

Rin mengambil buku novel itu. Memperhatikan sampulnya sejenak. Lalu tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Rin riang. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Pasti kau punya tujuan lain menhampiri mejaku 'kan?" tebak pemuda itu yang membuat Rin membeku di tempat.

"Ah… I-itu…" Rin jadi tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara pemuda itu masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku mendengar soal taruhan itu 'kok," ucap pemuda itu yang kembali membuat Rin membeku tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"_Etto_… Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena lancang! Tapi, hanya kau yang kuanggap berbeda dari seluruh siswa di kelas ini!" ucap Rin yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya pemuda itu menatap Rin lurus.

"Maaf jika lancang. Apa kau pernah membaca majalah dewasa?" tanya Rin dengan suara lantang.

Kelas hening seketika. Seluruh murid sudah kembali dari kantin karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Kini, perhatian semuanya tertuju pada Rin. Semuanya seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari Len yang masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Belum pernah," jawab pemuda itu dengan cukup keras. Seluruh siswa _shock_, sementara seluruh siswi terkagum-kagum.

"BELUM PERNAH?! CIYUSS?!" pekik semua yang berada di sana kecuali Len dan Rin yang terdiam.

"'Ciyus' bahasa apaan 'ya?" tanya Len dengan tampang datar.

"UWAAAAA~~~ JARANG SEKALI, ADA PRIA YANG GAK _HENTAI_!~" pekik semua siswi dengan gaya _fansgirl_.

"Kau serius?" tanya Rin dengan tampang tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING~_

Mendengar bel istirahat yang sudah selesai. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Mungkin, karena selanjutnya pelajaran Meito-_sensei_ si Iblis Merah.

Pelajaran berlangsung ricuh. Ini semua karena Meito-_sensei_ yang sedang mabuk memancing keributan para siswa hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"SEMUANYA! AYO KITA NYANYI!~~"

Kira-kira itu perkataan Meito-_sensei_. Yang detik berikutnya, beberapa siswa nekat langsung berdiri di bangkunya dan nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Hanya beberapa 'kok, karena masih ada siswa yang tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Meito-_sensei_.

Melihat situasi ini, Rin langsung berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya menuju meja Len. Entah kenapa, pembicaraan saat istirahat membuatnya penasaran akan Len.

Rin langsung menggeser kursi kosong yang ada di samping Len. Awalnya, pemuda itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Rin sebelum kembali tenggelam pada novel yang dibawanya.

"Yang itu judulnya apa?" tanya Rin membuka pembicaraan.

"_Romeo and Cinderella_," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke Rin.

"_Romeo and Cinderella_? Kok judulnya aneh?" tanya Rin heran. Len menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Ini perpaduan dari cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ dengan cerita _Cinderella_," jawab Len masih dengan nada datar. Rin mengangguk. Dan Len kembali tenggelam dengan kesibukkannya.

Rin merasa beruntung, karena ia membawa novel yang dipinjamnya dari Len. Rin langsung membaca novel yang dipegangnya dan mulai membacanya.

Sepertinya, Rin yang membenci buku akan berubah 180 derajat karena pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Kelas masih riuh. Beberapa siswa yang pada dasarnya pembuat onar, membuat kelas makin ramai. Bahkan, Meito-_sensei_ ikut menyanyikan lagu di atas mejanya dan bergoyang ala penyanyi dangdut. Sungguh kelas yang kacau…

_BRAAAAK_

Pintu kelas terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Semua siswa di kelas itu menatap gadis itu heran, kecuali Len yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Boleh pinjam Hatsune Miku dan Kamine Rin?" tanya gadis itu setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya.

Rin dan Miku yang dipanggil langsung meninggalkan meja mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Miku pada gadis merah muda itu, Megurine Luka.

"KepSek meminta kita untuk membuat drama singkat. Ia ingin satu drama berdurasi 5 menit. Tapi, ia ingin kita menampilkan lebih dari 10 drama. Ditambah, harus drama musikal yang ditampilkan. Ada yang punya ide, untuk drama yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Luka sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, gaya khasnya.

"Entahlah… Membuat drama sebanyak itu sangat mustahil," ucap Miku dengan wajah lesu.

"Sudah kuduga…" ucap Luka dengan nada pasrah.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu yang bisa membantu kita," ucap Rin dengan wajah ceria. Miku dan Luka langsung memandangnya tak percaya.

"Siapa?!" tanya Miku dan Luka bersamaan.

"Kagamine Len! Ia pasti bisa membantu!" ucap Rin dengan ceria.

"Kagamine? Kau yakin?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk yakin.

"Kita pakai drama dari cerita novel-novelnya saja," jawab Rin dengan riangnya.

"Ya sudah. Pulang sekolah, kita kumpul di gedung olahraga. Jangan lupa mengajak Kagamine-_san_," ucap Luka yang langsung ngacir ke kelasnya.

Rin dan Miku pun langsung masuk ke kelasnya lagi. Suasana kelasnya pun masih sama, ricuh!

* * *

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Miku langsung keluar kelasnya dengan semangat. Alasannya, karena akan segera bertemu dengan pacarnya, Kaito.

Sementara Rin, berjalan menghampiri meja Len. Dan akan meminta bantuannya tentang klub drama.

"Masalah lagi?" tanya Len datar, pada Rin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Err… Begitulah. Klub drama sedikit kerepotan dengan ide drama yang harus ditampilkan saat ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Kau bisa membantu?" tanya Rin. Len mengangkat tasnya dan menatap Rin sejenak.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. Rin langsung teriak-teriak kesenangan.

"Oke! Ayo, kita ke gedung olahraga! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" ucap Rin semangat.

Rin pun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sementara Len berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai.

* * *

Rin dan Len langsung memasuki gedung olahraga setelah tiba. Terlihat suasana gedung yang sepi. Bukan karena tak ada orangnya. Tapi, karena yang lainnya sedang pundung.

"Hei, kenapa kalian pada pundung?" tanya Rin heran sembari berkacak pinggang. Semuanya yang ada di sana langsung menatap Rin dengan mata sayu.

"Drama…" gumam pria berambut ungu sepunggung dengan gaya samurai, Kamui Gakupo.

"Naskah…" gumam pria berambut biru laut dengan syal biru di lehernya, Shion Kaito.

"Ide…" gumam Luka dengan lirihan.

"Durasi…" gumam Miku tak kalah lesunya.

"Peran…" gumam gadis berambut hijau daun dengan bando merah, Megane Gumi.

"Kostum…" gumam gadis berambut _brunette_ dengan gaya _boop_, Sakine Meiko.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Jangan khawatir soal dramanya!" ucap Rin dengan nada kesal.

"Memangnya… ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Gakupo masih dengan wajah lesu.

"Yah, gimana 'ya? Aku sendiri gak yakin 'sih," jawab Rin sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum gugup.

"Rin, siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang berdiri di belakang Rin dangan wajah datar.

"Oh, ini Len!" jawab Rin dengan riang.

"Kenapa membawa orang yang tak berkepentingan?" tanya Kaito menyelidik.

"Kupikir, dia bisa membantu kita mengatasi masalah drama," jawab Rin masih dengan senyumnya.

"BENARKAH?!" tanya semuanya yang langsung semangat '45.

Dalam sekejap, Len langsung dikerumuni oleh anggota klub drama yang tadinya pundung itu, kecuali Rin yang sedang _sweatdrop_.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membantu kami?" tanya Miku antusias. Anggota yang lain ikut memperhatikan.

"Kurasa bisa," jawab Len tenang.

"_MINNA_!" suara cempreng Rin langsung bergema. Semuanya yang ada di sana langsung nutup kuping, kecuali Len yang hanya berkata, "wow".

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku yang masih menutup kupingnya.

"Jangan mengerumuninya! Kan' dia jadi bingung!" ucap Rin dengan nada kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sejenak, semuanya saling pandang, _minus_ Rin dan Len. Hingga sebuah senyum _evil_ terlukis di bibir mereka.

"Rin cemburu 'ya?" tanya Miku, masih dengan senyum _evil_nya.

"Eh? E-enggak 'kok!" ucap Rin sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Jangan bohong," ucap Kaito ikut-ikutan menggoda Rin.

"Kubilang tidak 'ya tidak!" ucap Rin dengan wajah _tsundere_.

"Wew~! Rin jadi _tsundere_!" ucap Gakupo ikutan menggoda.

"Aku gak _tsundere_!" ucap Rin yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Wajahnya merah!~" goda Gumi sambil menunjuk wajah Rin.

"_URUSAI_!" pekik Rin yang wajahnya makin memerah.

"Makin merah lagi!~" ucap Luka ikut-ikutan.

"Gak merah!" pekik Rin dengan wajah yang makin merah.

"Wajah Rin udah mirip kepiting rebus!~" goda Meiko dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ukh…" Rin hanya menggeram kesal. Wajahnya makin merah.

Miku dan kawan-kawannya tertawa dengan senangnya karena berhasil menggoda Rin. Padahal, dulu Rin paling jarang digoda seperti itu.

"Kamine-_san_, kau sakit?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Len membuat semuanya menatapnya heran.

"A-aku gak sakit 'kok!" ucap Rin menggeleng.

"Tapi, wajahmu merah," ucap Len menunjuk wajah Rin yang makin merah.

"Ini… efek matahari! Ya, efek matahari!" ucap Rin berkilah.

"Ya ampun… Aku baru sadar, kalau Rin itu _tsundere_ akut," gumam Luka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku gak _tsundere_!" ucap Rin yang kembali memerah.

Dan godaan-godaan dari teman-teman Rin pun kembali terdengar. Rin yang digoda, hanya bisa teriak-teriak sambil berkilah. Sementara, Len memandang situasi di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kapan kalian akan latihan?" Pertanyaan dari Len berhasil membuat yang lainnya membeku di tempat.

"Iya juga 'ya… Kita 'kan belum punya naskahnya…" gumam Miku yang kembali pundung.

"HUWAAAAA~~~ NASKAH~~~" pekik semua anggota klub drama yang menangis meraung-raung sambil mojok.

"Mau kubantu 'gak?" tanya Len datar. Semuanya memandangnya dengan wajah berharap disertai _bling-bling_.

"MAU!" jawab semuanya serempak sambil berdiri.

"Besok libur 'kan?" tanya Len lagi. Semuanya mengangguk serempak.

"Memang kenapa Len?" tanya Rin yang keheranan.

"Kalau mau, kalian bisa latihan di rumahku. Sekalian milih naskah dari novel-novel yang kupunya. Bagaimana?" tanya Len. Semuanya tersenyum semangat.

"SETUJU!" pekik semuanya yang kembali semangat.

Rin _sweatdrop_ di tempat setelah mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Nginep di rumah Len. Anggota klub drama 'kan rata-rata abnormal. Bisa gawat.

"_A-ano_… Len…" panggil Rin pelan. Len menoleh dengan pandangan heran ke arah Rin.

"Apa, Rin?" tanya Len heran.

"Rumahmu bisa hancur!" bisik Rin.

"Gak mungkin," balas Len tak percaya dengan tampang datar khasnya.

Rin hanya menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu, besok ketemu di depan jalan Voca 'ya! Nanti kita ke rumah Len bareng-bareng!" ucap Miku semangat.

"SETUJU!" pekik semuanya setuju, kecuali Len dan Rin.

Setelah itu, semuanya bubar dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Dan bersiap untuk acara menginap besok. Bagaimana acaranya? Apa rumah Len akan hancur karena ulah klub drama? Drama apa yang akan ditampilkan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 selesai! Kali ini saya buat satu chapter agak panjang. Kayaknya, di sini Len keluar dari karakternya 'deh… Oke, boleh minta riviewnya? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review!

* * *

**Shinichi Rukia:**

Makasih dibilang keren! XD

Oke, makasih fav'nya!

Saya update kilat! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo juga, Kaito-kun!

Emang! Di sini, aku buat Len-nya polos! X3

Emang, di sekolahku juga rata-rata hentai. ._.

Eh? Dikira gak hentai? Bagus 'dong! :)

Saya update! :)

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Iya, ide lagi ngalir deras! :D

Saya update! :)

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Ya, semoga rumahnya gak ancur karena klub drama…

Iya, saya buat Len-nya polos di sini! X)

Makasih fav-nya. Saya update 'kok! :)

* * *

**Mista De Voil Requem:**

Makasih pujiannya! :D

Untuk sarannya, akan saya coba perbaiki di chapter ini. Saya emang gak jago soal deskripsi 'sih… -w-

Saya update 'kok! :)

* * *

Oke, kita lanjut! X)

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Mentari bersinar cerah di pagi itu. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tapi, di depan jalan Voca sudah terlihat beberapa remaja yang sedang menunggu temannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan poni berantakan dan sebagian rambutnya yang dikuncir dan menggunakan kacamata yang berjalan santai menuju para remaja yang sedang mengobrol itu.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" tanya pemuda itu pada beberapa remaja itu.

"Tidak 'kok~" jawab hampir semua remaja itu, kecuali si _honeyblonde_ yang hanya diam.

"Umm… Ini siapa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut hitam sepundak, pria berambut hitam dengan gaya _ponytail_, dan seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dengan warna mata merah darah.

"Ini Rui, Rei, dan Haku. Mereka anggota cadangan dalam klub drama ini," jawab si _teal_ dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh. Ya sudah, ayo jalan," ucap si pemuda yang bernama Len itu sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Para remaja itu berjalan di belakang Len, karena mereka akan menuju rumah Len untuk memulai latihan drama mereka.

Yah, sekalian melepas penat setelah ujian yang baru dijalani beberapa hari yang lalu. Bisa dibilang, mereka sedang menjalani liburan setelah menjalani ujian di akhir semester itu.

Langkah para remaja itu terhenti, karena dihalangi oleh beberapa pria berbadan besar dihadapan mereka. Remaja putri langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena melihat tampang para pria berbadan besar itu.

"Hehehe~ Sepertinya, kalian punya gadis-gadis yang cantik dan seksi 'ya!~" ucap salah satu pria berbadan besar itu dengan sebuah seringai.

Beberapa remaja putri itu terlihat ketakutan dan semakin berjalan mundur. Tapi, entah kenapa Miku selalu mendorong Meiko untuk maju. Tentunya, Meiko langsung mengomel mengenai tingkah Miku yang mendorongnya itu.

"Miku, jangan dorong-dorong!" pekik Meiko dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ih… Kau maju sana! Hadapi mereka! Kau 'kan bisa berkelahi!" ucap Miku pada Meiko dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Aku bisa berkelahi kalau sedang mabuk! Masalahnya, aku gak bawa stok sake!" ucap Meiko yang langsung ngacir ke belakang Miku.

"Gimana 'dong?" tanya Gumi yang mulai panik.

"Tenang saja. Aku, Kaito, dan Rei akan maju. Kalian bersama Len mundur saja," ucap Gakupo dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Len dan beberapa remaja putri itu langsung berlari pada sebuah gang dan bersembunyi di balik dinding itu. Beberapa dari remaja putri itu terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar, sementara Len hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasa.

Tak lama setelah mereka bersembunyi, terdengar bunyi hantaman. Sepertinya, perkelahian baru saja dimulai.

Setelah tak terdengar bunyi hantaman lagi. Rin mulai mengintip dari balik dinding. Tapi, Rin langsung kembali ke posisinya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya dan matanya yang terbelalak kaget.

Miku yang melihat ekspresi Rin yang seperti itu, langsung bertanya padanya dengan heran.

"Bagaimana Rin, mereka menang?" tanya Miku penuh harap. Rin menggeleng dengan kaku.

"Gakupo dan Kaito pingsan, Rei babak belur…" ucap Rin dengan wajah horor.

Remaja putri itu kembali panik. Mereka tak mungkin menghajar komplotan pria berbadan besar itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai tenggelam dalam kepanikan tanpa menyadari adanya Len yang masih berada di situ.

Rin sempat melirik Len dengan gelisah. Rin berharap, kalau Len mau turun tangan untuk menghadapi komplotan itu. Tapi, apa Len bisa berkelahi? Rin meragukan hal itu.

Len yang merasa dipandangi oleh Rin, melirik sedikit ke arah Rin. Len mulai melepas kacamatanya dan menunjukkan iris _sapphire_ yang mirip dengan iris Rin.

"Rin, titip ini," ucap Len seraya menyerahkan kacamatanya pada Rin.

Rin terdiam. Baru pertama kali ia melihat warna mata Len, yang ternyata berwarna _sapphire_ seperti warna matanya.

Len berjalan dengan santai menghampiri beberapa pria yang sudah menumbangkan ketiga temannya itu.

Pria berbadan besar itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat Len yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya.

Rin semakin ketakutan. Kalau Len kalah, habislah riwayatnya dan teman-temannya itu.

"Rin, lihat!" pekik Miku seraya menunjuk ke arah Len yang sedang melawan beberapa pria itu.

Rin menatap sebentar ke arah pertarungan itu. Mata Rin membulat sempurna saat melihat Len yang berkelahi dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Len menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara kedua kakinya direntangkan hingga membentuk sudut 180 derajat. Lalu, ia memutar pergerakan tangannya, hingga kedua kakinya ikut berputar dan mengenai komplotan pria yang tengah mengelilinginya itu.

Rin tercengang. Dalam hitungan menit, komplotan pria berbadan besar itu tumbang. Ia tak pernah tahu, kalau Len jago berkelahi seperti ini.

"Hei, kalian bantu bawa mereka ke rumahku!" panggil Len sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rei.

Rin dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri Len. Miku, Meiko dan Haku menyeret Kaito yang pingsan. Gumi, dan Luka menyeret Gakupo. Sementara Rui, dengan _gentle_-nya menggendong Rei ala _bridal style_.

"Terima kasih," ucap Len yang langsung mengambil kacamata yang tadinya dipegang oleh Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Mereka sempat melewati rumah Rin yang juga berada di jalan Voca. Sebenarnya, rumah Len sudah tak jauh lagi 'sih.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan halaman depan rumah yang super besar dan sebuah rumah ala Eropa. Semua anggota klub drama cengo, kecuali yang sedang pingsan.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Len sambil membukakan gerbang.

Mereka masuk satu persatu ke halaman rumah yang luas itu. Setelah semuanya masuk, Len menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah ala bangsawan Eropa itu. Sambil berjalan, mereka terus mengedarkan pandangan kagum pada tiap sudut halaman rumah itu. Sepertinya, lebih tepat disebut mansion dari pada rumah.

Halaman rumah itu sangat luas. Dihiasi oleh rumput Jepang yang tumbuh dengan rapihnya di tanah, sehingga seperti sebuah permadani hijau yang indah. Di sana juga ada beberapa pohon di sudut pagar rumah itu.

Len membuka pintu mansionnya dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya itu masuk. Len kembali menutup pintu setelah semuanya masuk.

Len berjalan di depan, memimpin yang lain agar tidak tersesat di mansionnya yang sangat luas itu.

Selama berjalan, anggota klub drama kembali memandang kagum ke setiap sudut rumah yang terkesan _glamour_. Terdapat beberapa lukisan klasik di dinding rumah itu. Mereka juga sempat melewati beberapa pintu besar.

Len menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan beberapa ukiran elegan. Ia membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

"_Kaa-san_, Len bawa teman," ucap Len sopan pada Ibunya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi ditemani secangkir teh. Ibunya, bernama Lily Kagamine.

"Bawa masuk. _Kaa-san_ ingin lihat teman-temannya Len," balas _Kaa-san_ dengan lembut diikuti senyum manis.

Len membuka pintu ruangan itu lebar-lebar, lalu mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk secara sopan.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa ukiran tipis di dinding. Terdapat sebuah pintu kaca besar yang menghadap pada taman bunga. Sehingga, ruangan itu terlihat nyaman untuk bersantai.

Len kembali menutup pintu. Ia segera berjalan menuju Ibunya dan berdiri sejajar dengan yang lain. Kecuali Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rei yang diletakkan di atas sofa di ruangan itu karena belum siuman.

"Jadi, ini teman-temanmu?" tanya Lily dengan senyum lembut. Len mengangguk ringan.

"Begitulah," jawab Len singkat.

Beberapa anggota klub drama langsung memandangnya dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Mansion ala Eropa, tata krama yang bagus. Benar-benar mirip bangsawan!

Lily mulai memandang satu persatu dari anggota klub drama mulai dari yang pingsan hingga yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya pun berhenti pada Rin.

"Kau, kemari," perintah Lily sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin. Rin memandangnya heran, tapi tetap menurut padanya.

"Len, sini," perintah Lily pada Len yang langsung dituruti oleh anaknya itu.

"Nah, Len berikan kacamata dan ikat rambutmu," pinta Lily sembari menyodorkan tangannya.

Len hanya diam dan melepas kacamata dan ikat rambutnya, lalu memberikannya pada Ibunya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lily sekarang.

"Bagus," ucap Lily dengan senyum puas.

Kemudian, Lily meletakkan kacamata dan ikat rambut Len pada meja. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin. Tangannya mulai melepas pita putih besar yang dikenakan oleh Rin.

Lily juga, mengacak-acak poni Rin yang sudah dilepas jepitnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lily meletakkan pita dan jepit rambut milik Rin di meja, bersama dengan kacamata dan ikat rambut milik Len.

Lalu, Lily tersenyum puas. Ia segera mendorong Len dan Rin untuk menghadap teman-temannya yang sedang memandang mereka dengan bingung. Sepertinya, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Rei sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Lily dengan seulas senyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Len dan Rin yang sedang berwajah bingung itu.

"Woah~~ Mirip!" komentar semuanya secara serempak, kecuali Rei dan Haku yang hanya menatapnya saja.

"Heh? Mirip apanya?" tanya Rin heran.

Lily berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu mengambil sebuah cermin dengan ukuran yang sukup besar. Kemudian, Lily menghadapkan cermin itu ke arah Rin dan Len.

Rin terdiam sejenak setelah menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambut dan warna matanya sama dengan Len. Dan sekarang, mereka terlihat seperti kembar.

"Mirip." Suara Len membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang menatap cermin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya, kalian cocok untuk peran anak kembar!" ucap Lily dengan senyumnya kembali.

Rin hanya tersenyum canggung. Sementara Len sudah mengambil ikat rambutnya, dan mulai mengikat sebagian rambutnya itu. Tak lupa, kacamata yang dipakainya.

Rin juga segera berjalan menuju meja berwarna putih itu. Dan mengambil pita putihnya dan jepitnya. Rin merapikan poninya sebentar, sebelum kembali menjepit poninya dan mengikat pita putih besarnya di atas kepalanya.

"Berarti, aku dan Rin yang akan memerankan tokoh anak kembar di drama nanti," ucap Len yang membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Memang ada tokoh anak kembarnya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Ada dua. Kalian cek saja di novelnya," ucap Len sambil menyerahkan 3 buku novel pada Miku.

Miku mengambil buku novel itu dan membaca sinopsisnya. Manik _teal_ miliknya terus bergerak dengan lincahnya membaca sinopsis dari ketiga novel itu.

"Sebenarnya, masih ada satu novel lagi. Tapi, ada di Rin," ucap Len sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin.

Rin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, langsung menoleh ke arah Len dan mulai mengerjap sesaat, sebelum membalas ucapan Len.

"Oh, yang _Story of Evil_ itu 'ya? Aku bawa 'kok!" ucap Rin yang langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan novel tebal dengan sampul kuning pucat itu.

Miku mengambil novel yang diberikan oleh Rin dan mulai membacanya secara cepat. Miku mulai membuka judul-judul bab yang terdapat pada 4 novel tebal yang berada di pangkuannya sekarang.

"Hmm… _Moonlit Bear, Okizari ni Tsukiyo Shou, Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, Messege Regret, Twilight Prank, Shiro no Musume, Midori no Musume, Ao no Ouji, Akujiki Musume Conchita, Enbizaka ni Shitateya, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono, Venomania-kou no Kyouki, Saigo no Revolver, Akutoku no Judgment, Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta, Hakoniwa no Shoujo, Re-Birthday, Heartbeat Clocktower, Chrono Story,_ dan _Capriccio Farce_."

Miku menyebutkan semua judul dari bab-bab di novel yang dipegangnya. Semua anggota klub drama cengo sejenak.

"Mik, gak kebanyakan?" tanya Gakupo dengan tampang aneh. Yah, judul bab yang dibaca Miku lebih dari 10. Miku menggeleng.

"Lebih banyak drama, nilai kita di eskul drama bakal nambah! Jadi, ini bagus!" ucap Miku semangat.

"Aku 'sih sudah buat daftar pemainnya. Mau dibacain?" tanya Len masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Boleh," ucap semua anggota klub drama kompak. Sementara, Lily kembali duduk santai sambil menyesap tehnya dan menyaksikan yang dilakukan oleh Len dan teman-temannya itu.

"_Moonlit Bear_. Tokohnya, Eve Moonlit, Adam Moonlit, dan Beruang. Miku dan Kaito jadi Eve dan Adam, Meiko jadi Beruang. Setuju?" tanya Len meminta persetujuan dari yang namanya disebutkan. Beberapa anggota mengangguk setuju.

"Eve sama Adam hubungannya apa?" tanya Miku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Suami-istri," jawab Len dengan santai. Miku cengo, wajahnya merah. Kaito cuma cekikikan.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja Len!" pekik Meiko yang sepertinya sudah gak sabaran.

"_Okizari ni Tsukiyo Shou_. Tokonya, Hensel, Gretel, Eve Moonlit, dan Adam Moonlit. Aku dan Rin jadi Hensel dan Gretel. Miku dan Kaito jadi Eve dan Adam. Jangan ada bantahan!" ucap Len dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ano… Kenapa harus aku dan kau yang jadi Hensel dan Gretel?" tanya Rin dengan canggung.

"Karena Hensel dan Gretel kembar," jawab Gumi menggantikan Len.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Rin heran. Gumi hanya menunjuk ke arah novel yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

"Untuk _Story of Evil_, yang bercerita tentang _sins pride_, dramanya _Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, Messege Regret, Twilight Prank, Shiro no Musume, Midori no Musume, _dan _Ao no Ouji_. Drama tersebut mempunyai tokoh yang sama, tapi, dari sudut pandang orang yang berbeda-beda."

"Tokohnya, Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche, Allen Avadonia, Michaela, Kyle Marlon, Jermille Avadonia, dan Clarise. Rin jadi Rilianne, aku jadi Allen, Miku jadi Michaela, Kaito jadi Kyle, Meiko jadi Jermille, dan Haku jadi Clarise."

Len kembali melanjutkan. Semua anggota hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menuliskan pada sebuah buku mengenai peran masing-masing. Karena dramanya banyak, mereka mencatat peran masing-masing supaya gak lupa nanti.

"Oh ya, untuk peran orang tua Rilianne dan Allen akan diperankan oleh Luka dan Gakupo," tambah Len. Luka masang tampang horor, Gakupo masang tampang _happy_.

"_Akujiki Musume Conchita_, drama tentang _sins gluttony_. Tokohnya, Vanika Conchita, pelayan kembar dan koki. Aku dan Rin akan jadi pelayan kembarnya. Siapa yang bersedia jadi Conchita dan kokinya?" tanya Len pada anggota klub yang sedang saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Aku mau jadi Conchita!" ucap Meiko sambil mengacungkan jarinya dengan semangat '45. Meiko 'kan emang suka makan.

"Kalau begitu, Kaito jadi kokinya!" ucap Miku. Len hanya mengangguk dan menuliskan nama Meiko dan Kaito di daftar yang dipegangnya. Kaito cuma kicep sambil merinding.

"_Enbizaka ni Shitateya_, tentang _sins envy_. Tokohnya, Kayou Sudou, pria biru, wanita merah, wanita hijau, dan wanita kuning. Pria biru akan diperankan Kaito, Meiko, Miku dan Rin jadi wanita merah, hijau, dan kuning. Siapa yang mau jadi Kayou Sudou?" tanya Len lagi.

Semua anggota saling pandang lagi. Hingga semuanya menatap Luka secara bersamaan. Mungkin, karena Luka memang orang yang cemburuan, jadi cocok untuk peran ini.

Luka yang menyadari tatapan teman-temannya itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku saja," ucap Luka datar sambil mengangkat tangannya. Len mengangguk paham.

Len kembali menuliskan nama Luka pada daftarnya itu. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan.

"_Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono_, tentang _sins sloth_. Tokonya, Margarita Blankenheim, suaminya, dan penjual racun. Ada yang bersedia?"

Miku yang merasa cocok dengan peran drama kali ini, langsung mengacungkan jarinya dengan semangat dan seulas senyum.

"Aku jadi Margarita!" ucap Miku mengacungkan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi suaminya!" ucap Kaito yang langsung angkat tangan.

"Aku jadi penjual racunnya!" ucap Luka yang bersedia.

Len kembali menuliskan dalam daftar pemainnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan.

"_Venomania-kou no Kyouki, sins lust_. Tokohnya, Sateriajis Venomania, Lukana Octo, Mikulia Greono, Gumina Glassred, Meilis Belzenia, dan Kacches Crim. Luka jadi Lukana, Miku jadi Mikulia, Gumi jadi Gumina, Meiko jadi Meilis, dan Kaito jadi Kacches. Ada yang mau jadi Venomania?" tanya Len lagi.

Kaito dan Gakupo langsung tunjuk tangan dengan semangat. Mungkin, karena _sins_nya hawa nafsu, mereka berdua jadi semangat begitu.

"Aku saja!" pekik Gakupo dengan senyum mesum.

"Eh?! Aku saja!" pekik Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Umm… Gakupo aja 'deh," ucap Len yang menuliskan nama Gakupo.

"Eh?! Aku juga mau jadi Venomania!" pekik Kaito yang kecewa.

"Kau 'kan jadi Kacches, nanti kau yang membunuh Venomania," ucap Len. Kaito langsung ngangguk senang, alasannya, karena ia bisa membunuh Gakupo walau dalam drama.

"_Saigo no Revolver, sins wrath_. Tokohnya, Gumilia, Santa, dan kekasih Gumilia. Gumi jadi Gumilia, Meiko jadi Santa, Gakupo jadi kekasihnya," Len kembali membacakannya. Dan tak ada bantahan dari para anggota. Sehingga, ia melanjutkan membaca daftar pemain.

"_Akutoku no Judgment, sins greed_. Tokohnya, Marlon Gallerian, putri Marlon, dan Kaisar. Kaito jadi Marlon, Miku jadi putrinya, Gakupo jadi Kaisar yang diadili."

"Tunggu, kok aku jadi putrinya Marlon?" tanya Miku heran.

"Putrinya Marlon itu, bukan putri sebenarnya. Ia adalah _Clockwork Doll_, yang sebenarnya adalah _vessel_ yang menyimpan dosa dari Margarita, atau _sins sloth_. Karena itu, wujudnya mirip wujud Margarita. Jadi, kau yang memerankannya," jelas Len panjang lebar. Miku cuma ngangguk aja.

"Selanjutnya, masuk ke seri _Clockwork Lullaby_ yang terdiri dari _Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta, Hakoniwa no Shoujo, Re-Birthday, Heartbeat Clocktower, Chrono Story_, dan _Capriccio Farce_."

"Rin akan berperan sebagai _Clockwork_, jadi ia yang akan menyanyi sendiri di lagu _Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta_. Miku sebagai _Clockwork Doll_ akan menyanyikan lagu _Hakoniwa no Shoujo_, sendiri. Aku sebagai _Irregular_, akan menyanyikan lagu _Re-Birthday_. Kaito sebagai _Gear,_ akan menyanyikan lagu _Heartbeat Clocktower_. "

"_Chrono Story_ dinyanyikan oleh Hensel, Gretel dan MA. Jadi, aku, Rin dan Luka yang akan memerankannya. Oh ya, Luka, nanti kau pakai wig _blonde_ saat drama sesi yang ini 'ya." Luka menanggapinya dengan anggukkan.

"Terakhir, _Capriccio Farce_. Miku sebagai _Master of Court yard_. Rin jadi _Waiter_. Aku jadi _Irregular_. Meiko jadi _Master of Graveyard_. Luka jadi MA. Kaito jadi _Gear_. Gakupo jadi _Gardener_. Gumi jadi _Master of Hellishyard_. Rui dan Rei jadi Hensel dan Gretel yang berperan sebagai _Servant_."

"Dalam drama terakhir ini, Luka pakai wig warna hitam. Rui dan Rei pakai wig _honeyblonde_ dan kontak lens warna _sapphire_."

Len menjelaskan sesi terakhir secara terperinci. Semuanya hanya menanggapinya sambil mengangguk.

"Kostumya Aku dan Luka yang merancang. Lirik lagu, kuserahkan pada Gumi. Oh ya, kita bisa mulai latihan malam ini!" ucap Miku dengan riangnya karena masalah klub drama terselesaikan.

"Berarti, saatnya memutuskan kamar!" ucap Gumi dengan semangat.

"Len, di sini ada berapa kamar?" tanya Kaito.

"Banyak. Tapi yang kosong hanya ada 6 kamar. Sisanya, kamar pelayan," jawab Len.

"Enam 'ya?" gumam Miku yang kemudian mengajak semua anggotanya untuk berkumpul, kecuali Rin yang sepertinya dikucilkan oleh yang lain.

"Itu termasuk satu kamar orang tuaku," tambah Len. Miku mengangguk paham dan kembali merundingkannya dengan yang lainnya.

"Oke, kami sudah punya pembagian kamar yang sesuai!" ucap Miku setelah menemukan hasil dari perundingan tentang kamar itu.

Rin dan Len yang belum mengetahui hasil dari perundingan hanya menatap Miku dengan bingung. Sementara Miku hanya tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 selesai! Chapter berikutnya , mungkin awal kehancuran dari rumah Len… Um, untuk Mista-san, terimakasih atas sarannya. Tapi, kayaknya belum begitu bagus deskripsinya di chapter ini. Mohon maklumi, saya kurang jago kalau deskripsi. Oke, minta riviewnya 'ya! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review!

* * *

**Akawa Souta:**

Gak apa 'kok! Makasih atas review dan fav-nya! :D

* * *

**Shinichi Rukia:**

Hehehe~ Lihat saja di chapter kali ini!:3

Makasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Sepertinya begitu! ^^

Oke, saya update! Makasih reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Halo juga Kaito-kun! X3

Hahaha~ Saya kutip pemeran tokohnya dari Mbah Google! Dan kebetulan mirip OC-mu! :3

Sepertinya begitu!

Soal Len yang berantem, rahasianya akan terkuak di chapter selanjutnya! :D

Bagian itu? Saya soalnya, keingetan kalau Rin yang biasa ngegendong Len. Jadi, bagian Rui dan Rei aku balik juga! X3

Makasih rivewnya, Kaito-kun! :D

* * *

**Tsunneko Mai- chan:**

Hai juga Mai-chan!

Soal review, gak masalah 'kok!

Saya dapet ide, pas saya baca-baca novel aja. Jadi, kepengen buat cerita tentang novel. Sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi idenya. Kadang muncul di tengah jam sekolah pas dengerin guru. -.-a

Oke, saya update!

* * *

**Lon Noah:**

Yo juga, Lon-san!

Makasih pujiannya!

Eh? Jadi, gak keluar karakter 'ya? Syukurlah...

Yey, gak ada typo! Arigatou, reviewnya!

* * *

Oke, fic ini sepertinya diminati! Kita langsung mulai saja! XD

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Di ruangan putih nan luas dengan beberapa ukiran di dindingnya itu, terlihat beberapa remaja yang tengah tersenyum penuh misteri, ada yang memasang wajah bingung dan ada yang berwajah datar.

Gadis berambut _teal_ panjang itu tersenyum kembali. Si _honeyblonde_ 'kembar' masih menunggu si gadis _teal_ untuk membacakan pembagian kamar yang sudah disepakati dengan anggota yang lainnya.

"Aku dengan Kaito," ucap si gadis _teal_ dengan senyum senang sambil menoleh ke arah Kaito yang ikutan senyum.

"Luka dengan Gakupo." Si gadis merah muda hanya mendengus saat dibacakan. Sementara, pria berambut _violet_ di sampingnya senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Gumi, Meiko, dan Haku bertiga." Si _teal_ membacakan sambil menoleh ke orang yang disebutnya dengan senyum.

"Rei dengan Rui." Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Dan…" Si gadis _teal_ alias Miku, dengan sengaja menggantung perkataannya agar menambah suasana tegang.

Rin mulai merasa tak enak. Bulu kuduknya langsung meremang seketika saat merasakan tatapan Miku yang berubah jadi aneh.

"Rin dengan Len…" ucap Miku dengan senyum _evil_.

Rin menganga. Len masih masang tampang datar. Sementara anggota klub drama dan Lily hanya tersenyum senang.

"T-tunggu! Aku 'kan bisa bareng sama Gumi dan yang lainnya!" bantah Rin dengan wajah rada merah.

Gumi, Meiko, dan Haku menggelengkan kepalanya serempak. Rin langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Kami maunya bertiga," jawab ketiganya serempak.

Rin langsung menunduk.

"Ayolah! Aku satu kamar dengan salah satu dari kalian 'ya! _Onegai_!~" ucap Rin sambil mohon-mohon.

"Emangnya, kenapa gak mau sekamar denganku?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Kini, semuanya menoleh ke arah Len. Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan semburat tipis yang menghiasinya.

"Mana ada perempuan yang sekamar dengan laki-laki!" ucap Rin dengan wajah kesal. Mungkin, kesal menghadapi sikap Len yang TERLALU _innocent_.

"Masa? Miku satu kamar dengan Kaito. Tapi, Miku gak protes 'tuh," ucap Len sambil nunjuk ke arah Miku dan Kaito yang lagi senyum _evil_ ke arah Rin.

"Mereka 'kan pacaran," ucap Rin memberi alasan.

"Emang kalau mau sekamar harus punya hubungan khusus 'ya?" tanya Len lagi.

Rin menelan ludah. Ia harus jawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'? Masalahnya, Rei dan Rui tak mempunyai hubungan. Pasti Len bertanya lagi kalau ia jawab 'tidak'. Tapi, kalau ia jawab 'ya', Len pasti akan bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Luka dan Gakupo yang juga pacaran kayak Miku dan Kaito.

"Tidak juga 'sih…" jawab Rin pada akhirnya.

"Berarti tak masalah 'kan?" tanya Len lagi.

"Iya 'sih… Ya sudah 'lah, aku sekamar denganmu," ucap Rin dengan berat hati. Walau sesungguhnya ia senang 'sih.

"Kalau keberatan, kau bisa tidur di kamarku 'kok. Aku bisa tidur di kamar orang tuaku," ucap Len, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tak usah. Rin akan lebih setuju jika kau ikut tidur di kamarmu," usap Kaito dengan seringai, sambil merangkul bahu Len itu.

"_Whatever_!" ucap Rin dengan kesalnya.

Setelah Rin mengatakan itu, ruangan menjadi sepi. Sesekali terdengar suara Lily yang tengah santai sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa cari kamar kosong di lantai dua. Semuanya kosong, kecuali kamar paling depan dan kamar paling belakang. Nanti, setelah istirahat dan menaruh barang, aku akan menjemput kalian untuk menonton CD drama," ucap Len dengan datarnya.

Kaito menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya, Kaito sempat bingung dengan Len. Kenapa lelaki satu itu sama sekali tak berpikiran seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Kenal saja baru kemarin.

"Oke! Kami cari kamar dulu 'ya! _Jaa_!" ucap Miku yang langsung menyeret Kaito sambil menarik syal pria biru itu.

Semua anggota klub drama pun mengikuti Miku ke lantai 2. Meninggalkan Len, Rin, dan Lily yang masih bersantai.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku," ajak Len dengan tampang datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin sedikit _blushing_. Dengan malu-malu, ia mulai meraih tangan Len. Dan keduanya pun berjalan keluar ruangan sambil gandengan tangan. Menyisakan Lily yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan sebuah seringai.

"Sepertinya, malam ini akan seru…"

* * *

Len dan anggota klub drama lainnya, kini sudah berada di ruang pemutaran. Di mana mereka sedang menonton sebuah film _tragedy_.

Mereka duduk di barisan kursi paling depan. Urutannya Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, Haku, Meiko, Rui, dan Rei.

Mereka menonton film yang diputar dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang nangis bombay, ada yang datar, ada yang cengengesan dan lainnya.

Saat film _Venomania-kou no Kyouki_ di putar, Gakupo langsung cengengesan lebar dengan wajah mesum. Bagaimana tidak? Nanti saat drama, posisinya akan sama dengan pemeran utama di film tersebut yang dikelilingi oleh para wanita cantik yang banyaknya tak terkira.

Luka yang berada di samping Gakupo langsung merinding. Karena nanti, ia akan berperan sebagai salah satu dari harem si tokoh utama itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat merinding. Apalagi, jika memerankannya? Pingsan mendadak bisa.

Yah, yang di atas salah satu ekspresi dari mereka. Yang lainnya? Seperti saat mereka menonton seri _Aku no Monogatari_ atau _Story of Evil._

Miku menangis-nangis-ria. Kaito masang tampang _happy_. Meiko keliatan seneng banget, mungkin karena bisa megang pedang nanti. Len muka datar. Rin _blushing_ dengan mulut menganga.

Alasan Rin _blushing_? Karena nanti ia akan pakai baju _servant_ yang dipakai Len. Ditambah, ia harus pelukan beberapa kali.

Setelah seluruh film selesai diputar, mereka semua menuju ruang makan. Mengingat, jam makan sudah tiba.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Satu-persatu _maid_ berdatangan dengan baki berisi makanan yang dibawa mereka. Mereka segera meletakkan isi baki tersebut di atas meja dan membuka penutupnya.

Beberapa anggota klub drama langsung ngiler. Beberapa dari makanan yang disajikan adalah makanan kesukaan mereka.

Terong, daun bawang, es krim, coklat, wortel, sake, jeruk, dan tuna yang dicampur dengan bahan masakan yang lain.

Gakupo langsung ngambil sendok, dan segera menyendok isi dari mangkuk yang berisi terong yang dimasak dengan kecap dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Bisa dibilang, Gakupo menghabiskan isi dari mangkuk itu.

Gumi menarik mangkuk berisi sup yang penuh dengan wortel. Ia segera mengambil sendok miliknya dan melahap sup tersebut hingga bersih. Hebat. Semangkuk besar!

Miku mengambil sumpitnya. Ia mengambil ramen yang ditaburi dengan daun bawang yang dibilang berlebihan. Tapi, Miku memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

Rui mengambil banyak kue kecil yang terbuat dari coklat. Ia tak memakannya sendiri. Ia berbagi dengan Rei, walau Rei makan jatah nasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan kue coklat yang diberikan oleh Rui.

Luka dengan mata berbinar-binar segera menarik piring besar berisikan satu ikan tuna besar yang terletak di tengah meja. Ia menariknya ke jatah makannya. Dan mulai memakannya dengan gaya elegan sampai habis. Gaya makannya memang elegan. Tapi, ia menghabiskan satu tuna besar SENDIRIAN!

Haku dan Meiko 'sih sedang mabuk-ria di kursi mereka yang bersebelahan. Untungnya, mereka tak mengganggu yang lainnya.

Kaito menghabiskan jatah makannya dengan kecepatan super. Dan dengan cepatnya, ia segera mengambil semangkuk penuh berisi es krim vanilla kesukaannya. Ia menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan kagum. Kemudian, ia melahapnya dengan rakus.

Rin menatap semua teman-temannya dengan tampang _sweatdrop_. Di meja tersebut memang ada jeruk kesukaannya. Tapi, Rin masih sadar diri, kalau ia bukan berada di rumahnya. Jadi, setidaknya jaga sikap. Bukan bersikap memalukan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Rin membuka kulit jeruk yang berada di tangannya sambil melirik ke arah Len yang baru selesai makan.

Len segera mengambil buah pisang yang berada di piring buah-buahan. Membuka kulitnya dan memakannya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Sementara Rin, masih menatap Len dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Apa 'sih yang dipikirkan Rin? Kayaknya agak melenceng 'deh.

Lily menatap seisi ruangan tersebut dengan senyum cerah. Jarang-jarang, ia bisa makan siang dengan heboh. Biasanya, ia makan siang berdua dengan Len, dengan suasana canggung. Yah, Len 'kan jarang ngomong.

_BRAAAK_

Pintu ruang makan terbuka dengan kerasnya. Semua yang berada di meja makan langsung menoleh ke arah sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut dengan keras.

Mereka melihat sesosok pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dengan bagian belakang yang panjangnya mencapai punggung. Warna matanya merah darah. Sebuah anting berada di sudut bibir bagian kiri yang tersambung dengan anting-anting yang berada di telinga bagian kirinya.

Pemuda itu memakai pakaian dengan tudung yang dihiasi telinga kucing, pakaiannnya tanpa lengan. Ia juga memakai kalung yang biasa dipakai oleh kucing, tapi tanpa lonceng. Ia memakai dalaman kaus berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu _boot_.

Penampilannya terkesan berantakan dan menakutkan. Mirip preman.

Beberapa anggota klub drama langsung merinding ketakutan. Tampangnya serem banget!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Len dengan nada datar. Semuanya memandang Len serempak. Sepertinya, kenalan Len.

"Aku mau menemui sepupuku yang manis!~" jawab pemuda bermata merah darah itu dengan seulas senyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Cih, malas aku berurusan denganmu!" ucap Len yang kembali sibuk mengambil buah pisang yang masih berada di meja makan.

"Len, kau agak _tsundere_ juga 'ya! Oh ya, mereka siapa? Jarang sekali, Len membawa teman. Apalagi, sebanyak ini," ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri di belakang Len dengan gaya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Miku balik dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku pacarnya~" jawab pemuda itu sambil memeluk Len dari belakang.

Semua anggota klub drama langsung _shock_. Ia laki-laki, walau wajahnya mirip Len 'sih. Jangan-jangan…

"Aku masih NORMAL," ucap Len dengan tampang sebal dan penekanan pada kata 'normal'.

"Aku hanya bercanda 'kok! Aku sepupunya!" ucap pemuda itu dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat di balik senyum lebarnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Luka dengan tampang datar.

"96Neko," jawabnya sambil melepas pelukannya dari Len dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Namamu alay," ucap Kaito dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Cih, aku biasa dipanggil Kuroneko!" ucap pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kuroneko itu dengan tampang sebalnya yang mirip cewek.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! 9 dibaca _kyuu_, dan 6 dibaca _roku_. Jadi, keduanya dibaca Kuro. Begitu 'kan?" tebak Rin dengan riangnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Anda benar, Nona. Boleh tahu nama anda?" tanya Kuroneko dengan senyum tipis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin.

"_Ano_…" Rin langsung _blushing_ dan spontan menunduk malu.

Beberapa anggota klub drama langsung mengeluarkan _dark_ aura. Sayangnya, Kuroneko tak menyadarinya.

Miku yang duduk di sebelah Rin, dengan sigap memeluk leher Rin dan menariknya menjauh dari wajah Kuroneko yang sangat dekat.

"Rin itu untuk Len!" ucap Miku dengan marah. Rin _blushing_.

Kuroneko terdiam sebentar, sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu 'kok! Mereka cocok! Aku hanya ingin menggoda sedikit saja," ucapnya masih dengan senyum.

"Mentang-mentang, wajahmu mirip Len 'ya?" tebak Kaito.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kuroneko," panggil Lily.

"Ya, Lily-_san_?" tanya Kuroneko dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya Lily dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku hanya mau liburan saja 'kok!" jawab Kuroneko dengan riang.

"Tapi, semua kamar sudah penuh. Kalau mau, kau bisa menginap di kamar Valshe. Tapi, kau harus meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu," usul Lily.

"Oke, Valshe pasti setuju! Aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

Ruangan hening.

"Valshe itu siapa? Kuroneko beneran sepupumu?" tanya Rin pada Len setelah Kuroneko pergi keluar ruangan.

"Valshe sepupuku juga. Tapi, ia lebih suka di dalam kamar. Kuroneko memang sepupuku, biasanya ia sangat _over_ padaku. Mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja sebagai _utaite_," jawab Len sambil melahap pisang yang masih berada di genggamannya.

Rin yang mendengar jawaban Len hanya meresponnya dengan jawaban 'oh'.

Miku mulai berpikir sejenak. Mungkin, akan lebih menarik jika ada kejadian yang diluar dugaan mereka. Tanpa sadar, Miku sudah mengeluarkan sebuah seringai khasnya.

* * *

Sudah satu jam yang lalu, sejak klub drama memulai latihan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada yang serius. Suasana justru tambah kacau.

Saat latihan drama _Moonlit Bear_, seharusnya Meiko mengejar Miku dengan gerakkan lambat. Tapi, Meiko justru mengejar Miku dengan kecepatan penuh. Alhasil, Miku dan Meiko main kejar-kejaran. Keduanya baru berhenti setelah Luka menarik belakang kerah baju keduanya dengan tampang sangar.

Saat latihan drama _Venomania-kou no Kyouki_, Gakupo terus-terusan ketawa ala setan dengan wajah mesum. Meiko yang seharusnya duduk dekat Gakupo pun segera menamparnya hingga K.O.

Saat latihan _Akujiki Musume Conchita_, Meiko memang menghayati perannya sebagai seorang Conchita yang gemar makan. Tapi, selain ia memakan makanan yang disediakan di meja, Meiko juga memakan tuna milik Luka. Alhasil, Meiko tepar dengan berbagai lebam di wajahnya.

Yang menjadi permasalahan, saat drama _Aku no Monogatari_. Di mana Rin harus menangis setelah melihat Kaito yang jalan berdua dengan Miku. Rin justru sama sekali tak tampak sedih. Ia justru ketawa-tawa. Dan ini menjadi pemikiran seluruh anggota klub drama. Bagaimana cara agar Rin menangis saat nanti di atas panggung.

"Rin, kau kenapa tak nangis? Kau 'kan seharusnya menangis saat melihat orang yang kau sukai berjalan dengan wanita lain," kata Luka dengan nada putus asa. Ia lelah berpikir tentang solusi kali ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku 'kan gak suka Kaito. Saat melihat foto Kaito yang ada di liontin itu saja sudah membuatku mual!" jawab Rin dengan nada meninggi di akhirnya. Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung pundung, dan Miku sibuk menenangkan Kaito yang pundung itu.

"Memang, siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Len yang duduk di sebelah Rin dengan tampang datar khasnya.

Rin tak menjawab. Wajahnya justru merah padam. Ya, harus diakui, kalau Rin menyukai pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Walau Rin tak akan mengakui segamblang itu.

"Rin?" panggil Len lagi saat melihat Rin melamun dengan wajah merah.

"T-tidak, tidak ada!" jawab Rin spontan. Walau wajahnya merah. Len hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali membaca lirik lagu yang dipegangnya.

"Rin, sini liontinnya," pinta Miku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin yang bingung, hanya menuruti apa yang dipinta oleh Miku. Dengan segera, Rin menaruh liontin yang berisi foto Kaito itu pada tangan Miku.

Miku segera melesat keluar aula itu setelah menerima liontin itu dari Rin.

"Apa yang Miku rencanakan 'ya?" tanya Gumi pada Rin. Rin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Miku kembali dengan liontin yang tadi, berada di tangannya. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan latihannya!" ucap Miku sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Nanti Rin gak nangis lagi! Memangnya kau sudah menemukan solusinya?" tanya Haku pada Miku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Soal itu, aku sudah punya solusinya," ucap Miku dengan riang sembari menunjukkan liontin yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan liontinnya? Yang ada, aku akan tertawa lagi!" ucap Rin. Miku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum iblis.

"Lihat saja nanti. Jangan kau buka, sampai waktunya kau menangis nanti! Oh ya, nanti saat kau melihat isi foto itu, kau bayangkan kalau orang yang berada di foto itu sedang berjalan dengan wanita lain. Oke?" ucap Miku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Drama _Aku no Meshitsukai_ pun segera dimulai. Len mulai menyanyikan liriknya sesuai dengan gerakkan dari para pemainnya.

Rin sudah bersiap untuk menangis, mengingat sudah bagian dimana ia harus menangis karena kecemburuannya.

Dengan segera, Rin membuka liontin yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Mata Rin membulat saat melihat foto yang berada di dalam liontin itu. Bukan foto Kaito.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Rin menangis meraung-raung dengan air mata yang keluar dengan derasnya dari iris _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Rencanaku berhasil!" ucap Miku dengan riangnya.

"Memang, foto siapa yang ada di dalam liontin itu?" tanya Rui bingung.

"Len," jawab Miku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Serius?" tanya Meiko heran.

"Serius!" ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, tanda '_peace'_.

Setelah aksi Rin yang menangis teratasi. Latihan drama pun kembali berjalan dengan damai dalam artian lain.

* * *

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur yang empuk. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

Bagaimana tak lelah? Ia sudah menangis sangat kencang akibat rencana Miku yang sama sekali tak diketahui olehnya.

Len duduk di pinggir kasur tanpa kaus, bisa dibilang bertelanjang dada.

"Lelah 'ya?" tanya Len dengan senyum tipis.

Rin spontan duduk dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa kau tak pakai baju?!" tanya Rin dengan wajah merahnya.

"Aku biasa gak pakai baju kalau di dalam kamar," ucap Len tanpa dosa. Rin menepuk keningnya.

Ia lupa, kalau Len itu sama saja seperti anak kecil, polos.

"Ya sudah 'deh," ucap Rin pelan sambil menghela nafas kembali.

"Kau tak pernah melihat lelaki bertelanjang dada 'ya?" tanya Len lagi. Rin mengangguk kembali.

"Tapi, kalau kau sudah biasa seperti itu. Aku akan membiasakan diri," ucap Rin dengan senyuman, walau ia ragu.

"Yakin?" tanya Len gak yakin.

"Yakin! Oh ya, kau suka baca novel ber_genre_ apa?" tanya Rin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Drama, tragedy_, dan _romance_," jawab Len dengan senyum tipis. Rin langsung memerah.

Ini kedua kalinya, ia melihat Len tersenyum. Pertama, saat Len menanyakannya tadi. Dan, ini benar-benar langka!

"B-begitu 'ya…" ucap Rin dengan senyum kaku.

"Rin biasa tidur berdua atau sendiri?" tanya Len sambil melipat kedua kakinya di atas kasur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin balik.

"Kalau biasa tidur sendiri, aku bisa tidur di sofa," ucap Len.

Rin berpikir. Kalau ia bilang tak biasa, Len akan tidur di sofa. Padahal, ini kamar Len. Tapi, kalau bilang biasa, ia akan tidur dengan Len. Berdua. Memikirkannya saja, sudah membuatnya merah merona.

"Rin, kau sakit?" tanya Len khawatir saat melihat wajah Rin yang merah merona.

"Gak! Aku baik-baik saja 'kok!" ucap Rin cepat.

"Oh… Kau mau ikut aku 'gak?" tanya Len. Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Rin heran.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Len disertai senyum lebar.

"Boleh!" jawab Rin bersemangat.

* * *

Rin memandang seluruh sudut perpustakaan dengan kagum. Luas, sangat luas dan rapi.

Rin berkeliling dari satu rak, ke rak lain. Ia ingin mencari novel lain. Sepertinya, ia sudah benar-benar berubah karena Len.

Gadis itu menemukan sebuah buku bagus. _Sabaku no Bluebird_. Novel bertema petualangan sepasang saudara kembar.

Rin berlari kecil ke arah Len yang sudah membawa dua novel di tangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Len pelan. Yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh ke arah Rin dengan senyum.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk riang.

"Ayo, balik ke kamar!" ucap Rin.

Keduanya pun segera berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Rin memutar knop pintu.

"Eh?! Kenapa gak bisa dibuka?!" ucap Rin panik.

"Kayaknya, kita dikunci dari luar," ucap Len dengan nada datarnya.

Rin yang mendengar ucapan Len langsung _blushing_.

Berdua. Dengan Len. Di ruangan seluas ini?! Rin bisa pingsan kalau begini terus!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Kali ini, saya gak sengaja masukin 96Neko dan Valshe yang merupakan utaite kesukaan author. Mereka berdua bukan OC author 'kok! Mereka beneran utaite yang suka cover lagunya Vocaloid. Oh ya, semoga kali ini menghibur 'ya! Review please! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Saya balik! Oke, kita balas review!

* * *

**Arararara:**

Iya saya update kok… -w-

* * *

**MikanchanX3:**

Mungkin begitu… -w-

Saya juga mau ke sana, cari komik.*plak

Makasih reviewnya Mikan-chan! :3

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana:**

Boleh 'dong! :3

Iya, Meiko bisa makan tuna, saking menghayati perannya itu.

Eh? Mirip sama Miku? Wah, harus waspada 'nih… -w-

Iya kekunci berdua. Soal lemon, saya gak kuat nulisnya. Saya juga lagi coba buat fic rate M. Tapi, itu sequel dari salah satu fic… :o

Makasih reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Suka mereka kekunci? Wuah! Sama kayak Miku dan yang lainnya!

Iya, Miku jenius banget, sampe buat Rin nangis kenceng.

Iya, mereka sarapnya mulai! '_'b

Oke, makasih reviewnya! :D

* * *

**Akawa Souta:**

Dipanjangin? Saya coba 'deh. Makasih reviewnya. :3

* * *

**Harada Ayumi-chan:**

Iya, saya sengaja potong dibagian penting. -w-

Soal itu, liat aja di sini. :)

Makasih reviewnya, Hara-san! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Yo, juga! :D

Hiee~ Namanya mirip?! Saya baru nyadar!

Hehehe!~ RinLen sekamar dan MikuKaito sekamar emang biasa. Tapi, LukaGaku yang masalah 'ya…?

Kalau Gakupo berani macem-macem, paling digampar Luka. :D

Makasih atas review dan favnya. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok lorong lantai tiga. Terlihat beberapa pria dan wanita yang tengah sibuk menatap sebuah layar monitor di hadapan mereka.

Ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Tapi, seringai mereka masih terlihat dalam kegelapan itu.

Di sana, terdapat beberapa anggota klub drama dan beberapa penghuni mansion itu.

Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Lily, Kuroneko dan Valshe. Yah, kira-kira merekalah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu

Miku memandang layar monitor yang menampilkan suasana di perpustakaan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan Len 'ya?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Pertanyaan Miku membuat mereka berpikir jauh. Yah, mungkin ada yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi, pertanyaan dari Miku memang memunculkan sebuah pikiran _negative_ secara tak sengaja.

"Paling, Len akan menendang pintu perpustakaan hingga lepas."

Sebuah komentar dari pria berambut _blonde_ pendek itu berhasil membuat mereka semua memandangnya. Yah, opininya memang terkesan berlebihan.

"Valshe, opinimu terlalu berlebihan," ucap Kuroneko dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, itu yang akan terjadi pagi nanti," balas Valshe sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Valshe berjalan meninggalkan posisinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya di lantai empat.

"Dia Valshe?" tanya Miku sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu yang baru dilalui oleh pemuda itu.

"Yup, begitulah. Beberapa orang bilang, kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan," jawab Kuroneko sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menatap layar monitor.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak, sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan menonton kejadian di perpustakaan melalui layar monitor itu.

* * *

Rin terduduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Jika, ia mengetahui siapa yang mengunci dirinya dan Len, pasti akan segera dilindas oleh _roadroller_ miliknya nanti.

"Kau gak ngantuk?" tanya Rin pada Len yang sedang membaca serius novel di hadapannya itu. Len memandang Rin sejenak, sebelum ia menggeleng dan kembali membaca novelnya itu.

"Kalau ngantuk, tidur duluan saja," balas Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya itu. Rin berpikir sejenak.

Dia berdua dengan Len di perpustakaan yang sangat luas. Ia perempuan, dan Len lelaki. Kalau ia tidur, nanti…

Oke, sepertinya pikiran Rin terlalu jauh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah. Ya, memerah. Dan Len memandang Rin dengan heran.

Sepertinya, Rin tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari Len karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Ucapan dari Len membuat Rin terlonjak kaget. Rin langsung memandang ke arah Len dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"A-apa?"

"Kau berpikiran macam-macam 'kan?"

Rin menunduk dengan wajahnya yang masih merah. Len hanya memandang ke arah Rin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku gak akan lakukan sesuatu 'kok. Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja."

Rin diam sejenak. Mencoba menimbang-nimbang tawaran Len. Bagaimana pun juga, sekarang sudah malam. Dan Rin mulai mengantuk.

"Benar 'nih? Kau gak akan melakukan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yah, siapa tahu Len berbohong. Walau kemungkinannya kecil 'sih.

"Terserah kau, mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, aku sendiri akan segera tidur," balas Len tanpa mengubah posisinya itu.

Rin kembali berpikir. Len 'kan bisa dibilang polos, jadi tidur di hadapannya gak akan ada masalah. Tapi, entah kenapa, Rin belum mau tidur dan ingin menanyakan banyak hal.

"Umm… Ntar aja 'deh tidurnya," ucap Rin sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Memang gak ngantuk?" tanya Len heran. Tangannya sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Yah, kupikir begadang sehari saja gak akan ada salahnya 'kan?" Len yang mendengar ucapan Rin hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali membaca novelnya itu.

Rin pun ikut membaca novel yang tadi dibawanya. Dari pada harus berdiam diri.

Suasana di sana pun menjadi sunyi. Sesekali Rin menguap karena rasa kantuk yang mulai dirasakannya. Sepertinya, ia akan segera ambruk jika ia terus memaksakan diri untuk terjaga.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Rin ambruk. Untung, Len menangkapnya.

Len segera membaringkan Rin di dua kursi panjang yang sudah dirapatkan. Setelah itu, ia pun ikut tidur di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di sebelah kursi panjang tempat Rin tidur.

* * *

Rin mulai membuka matanya saat tubuhnya merasakan hawa panas yang teramat sangat. Rin mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Ia pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Dan, matanya terhenti pada sosok Len yang tengah terduduk dengan telanjang dada, keringat yang mengalir dan nafasnya yang sedikit berderu.

Pikiran Rin pun mulai berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, ia tetap mencoba untuk berpikir _positif_.

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang heran. Padahal sudah jelas 'kan, kalau Len sedang kepanasan?

"Kepanasan, aku gak tahan hawa panas," balas Len sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Rin hanya menunduk malu dan sesekali melirik ke arah Len. Memang 'sih, hawa di perpustakaan jadi meningkat. Entah kenapa, jadi sangat panas. Ingin rasanya, Rin segera melepas baju jika tak ada orang. Sayangnya, ada Len di sana.

"Kayaknya, ada yang nyalain pemanas 'nih."

Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang memasang wajah sebal.

Pemanas? Memangnya, perpustakaan itu dipasangi pemanas 'ya? Ah, sepertinya Rin lupa kalau ia sedang berada di mansion ala Eropa.

"Memang ada pemanas 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan bodohnya. Padahal, Len sudah menyebutkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Begitulah. Pemanas biasanya dipasang pas musim dingin. Dan pendingin pas musim panas."

Rin cengo. Pemanas? Pendingin? Sepertinya, derajat dirinya dengan Len sangat berbeda.

Rin menunduk dengan wajah merah. Dan ia mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa menyadari, kalau Len perpindah ke sebelahnya.

Tangan Len perlahan mulai mengangkat sedikit rambut Rin, yang menurutnya mengganggunya untuk melihat Rin. Rin hanya diam membatu, wajahnya makin merah.

"Kau sakit 'Rin?" tanya Len dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Gak. A-aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Rin cepat. Wajahnya makin merah saat melihat Len yang terkekeh pelan setelah ia memberi jawaban.

"Haha… Kau gugup 'ya?"

"Err… Sedikit…"

Rin kembali menunduk malu. Yah, baginya, pria di sebelahnya terlihat sangat keren. Apalagi, sekarang Len melepas kacamata yang menurut Rin sangat tidak cocok dengan Len.

Rin kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia sedikit penasaran tentang gaya bertarung Len yang mirip salah satu tokoh _anime_.

"Len, sudah berapa lama kau belajar bela diri?" tanya Rin sedikit menoleh ke arah Len.

"Aku gak pernah belajar bela diri 'kok." Rin terkesiap saat mendengar jawaban itu. Tak pernah belajar bela diri, tapi bisa mengalahkan beberapa pria berbadan besar?

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berkelahi seperti kemarin pagi?" tanya Rin lagi. Len hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi pertanyaan Rin, sebelum ia mulai menjawabnya.

"Aku mencoba mempraktekkan cara bertarung salah satu tokoh _anime_. Itu saja."

"Pantas, caramu mirip bertarung ala _anime_."

Suasana kembali hening. Rin sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Len meniru dari _anime_ itu, walau itu sedikit berbahaya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suasana panas menambah keheningan yang terjadi di sana. Rin pun mulai mengibas-ibaskan tangannya karena keringatnya mulai turun satu-persatu.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Rin yang sudah gak sabar untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Jam 4 pagi."

Rin mendengus kesal. Di sini, hawa panasnya makin meningkat. Rin jadi semakin ingin menggilas orang yang mengunci mereka.

"Kau ingin keluar 'ya?"

Rin menoleh cepat ke arah Len yang masang tampang datar seperti biasa. Tentunya, Rin mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Len itu.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Len langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin. Rin sedikit bingung dengan sikap Len kali ini.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Keluar. Bawa saja novel yang mau kau baca."

"Bukannya dikunci?"

"Bisa dihancurkan 'kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Len, Rin jadi menyadari apa yang dimaksud Len. Rin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia segera mengambil novel yang belum selesai ia baca dan berlari menyusul Len menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Rin melihat Len yang terlihat menunggunya di depan pintu yang masih terkunci itu.

"Yakin, mau didobrak 'nih?" tanya Rin gak yakin.

"Kalau gak begitu, gak akan mereka buka," jawab Len datar. Rin mengangguk paham.

"Mundur sedikit."

Mendengar perintah Len, Rin sedikit mundur dari posisinya itu. Len segera memasang kuda-kuda dan segera melancarkan tendangan keras ke permukaan pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Rin menutup matanya karena suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu itu cukup keras. Rin membuka matanya kembali, dan mendapati pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka dengan lebar, tanpa pintu.

"Len, kau mempelajarinya dari _anime_ juga?" tanya Rin setelah melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Gak, aku udah lama melakukannya, jadi sudah biasa."

"Dari kecil?"

"Iya, tapi, dulu pakai jepitan buat membuka pintu."

"Lalu, kenapa gak pakai jepitanku saja?"

"Kelamaan."

Mendengar balasan Len, Rin sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Cemberut.

"Kau sebaiknya memanggil anggota klub yang masih berada di kamarnya."

Rin terdiam sesaat. Ia melihat ke arah Len yang sudah memakai kemejanya kembali. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Panggil saja yang ada di kamarnya. Nanti, kau bawa mereka ke ruangan pojok lantai tiga. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

Len segera pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih diam dengan keheranan. Tapi, lebih baik, ia segera laksanakan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Len.

* * *

Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Miku dan Kaito. Tak ada jawaban. Rin pun membuka pintu kamar itu, dan tak melihat siapa pun di dalam sana. Rin mendengus.

Rin pun menuju kamar berikutnya, kamar Luka dan Gakupo. Rin kembali mengetuk pintu. Tapi, tak ada jawaban lagi. Rin kembali membuka pintu, dan tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Rin menuju kamar salanjutnya, kamar Haku, Gumi dan Meiko. Rin mengetuk pintu. Kali ini ada jawaban dari Haku!

"Rin? Ada apa sepagi ini?" tanya Haku setelah membukakan pintu. Matanya sayu, seperti biasa.

"Ah, Len memintaku untuk membawa kalian ke ruangan pojok lantai tiga."

"Oh… Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau beres-beres dulu."

"Oke, kutunggu di depan kamar Rui dan Rei 'ya!"

Setelah Haku mengangguk, Rin segera berlari kecil menuju kamar Rui dan Rei. Sementara Haku merapikan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya, Gumi dan Meiko tak ada di kamar semalam.

Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Rui dan Rei cukup keras. Hingga pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Rui yang masih setengah tidur.

"Rui, bangunkan Rei. Kita ada misi dari Len," ucap Rin semangat. Rin mengucek matanya cepat.

"Siap Bos!" ucap Rui sembari memberi hormat dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Rin menunggu sebentar di sana. Tak lama, Haku datang menghampiri dengan menggunakan terusan berwarna perak seperti rambutnya. Setidaknya, Haku tak terlihat seperti setan.

Setelah itu, Rui dan Rei pun ikut keluar kamar dengan Rui menggunakan terusan warna hitam dan Rei menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan celana pendek abu-abu.

"Ayo, ke lantai tiga!" ajak Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Mereka pun mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju ruangan pojok lantai 3, di mana Len menunggu.

* * *

Len memandang dengan datar pemandangan di hadapannya. Berbagai posisi tidur yang saling tindih terjadi di ruangan gelap dengan monitor yang menyala.

Miku yang tidur berpelukan dengan Kaito di lantai. Meiko dan Gumi yang tidur sambil tengkurap. Luka yang tidur di lantai sambil menendang wajah Gakupo. Kuroneko yang tidur di sofa dengan posisi tangan kanan menutupi wajah dan salah satu kaki turun dari sofa. Dan, Lily yang tidur di atas kursi putar di depan monitor.

Len memasang tampang datar. Tapi, cukup menyeramkan untuk situasi seperti itu. Dan sebuah senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Saatnya pembalasan."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Chapter berikutnya, penderitaan bagi yang lain! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Boleh minta review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review!

* * *

**djokroe:**

Makasih pujiannya! Kalau boleh tahu, kamu review sampai tiga kali 'ya?

Jadi suka RinLen setelah baca fic ini? Hebat! Makasih riview dan favnya! :D

* * *

**Guest:**

Cepet update? Kayaknya 'gak 'deh…

Iya, makasih pujiannya. :)

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Kecepetan 'ya?

Balasannya di chapter ini 'kok.

Gak difoto 'kok. Oke, makasih riviewnya!

* * *

**Akawa Souta:**

Iya, klimak'snya di mulai!

Sisi yanderenya mulai keluar!

Oh, itu dari anime One Piece. Nama jurusnya Party Table, punya Sanji.

Makasih, riviewnya!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Iya, maaf lama update! DX

Iya, balas dendamnya! :D

Pertumpahan darah dimulai!

Iya, cuci mata! :D

Maaf, updatenya lama! :o

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana:**

Iya, maaf lama update!

Iya 'nih, jadi agak yandere.

Yeah! Gak ada shotanya! :D

Mutado! Kaya lagi!

Itu sequel dari Love In Florist. Lagi pengerjaan 'sih!

Makasih rivewnya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga bersama ketiga temannya yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia tengah mencari ruangan yang berada di pojok lorong. Toh, dia ke sana karena diminta oleh salah satu temannya.

Tak lama setelah berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan di pojok lantai tiga, dengan seorang pria berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak dengan setengah rambutnya yang dikuncir sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Gadis itu, Rin, menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. Membuat si pemuda menoleh padanya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Len, ngapain kita ke sini?"

Si pemuda hanya tersenyum simpul. Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan maksud dari si pemuda yang dipanggilnya Len. Len mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan telunjuknya.

Rin mengikuti arah jari Len. Dan ia mendapati teman klub dramanya sedang tidur dengan posisi saling tindih yang mengenaskan.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang memiliki cahaya yang minim itu. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada layar monitor yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan suasana di perpustakaan.

Mata Rin membulat sempurna saat menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan… mereka…"

Rin masih kaget dengan perkiraannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang berbicara dengan Rei. Entah apa, tapi yang pasti, ekspresi keduanya sama sekali tak terbaca. Karena keduanya sama-sama bertampang datar.

Setelah selesai berbicara, Rei membisikkan sesuatu ke Rui dan Haku. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak. Sebelum mereka bertiga mulai menyeret keluar orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Rin memandang ke arah mereka bertiga dengan heran. Ia pun memandang Len yang tengah menggendong Ibunya dengan gaya _bridal style_. Sepertinya, ingin dipindahkan ke suatu tempat. Ke mana? Ke kamarnya?

"Len, Lily-_san_ mau dibawa ke mana?"

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan seulas senyum simpul. Rin kembali memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, sebelum Len mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Nanti juga tahu. Oh ya, kau bisa bantu untuk ambilkan tali di gudang belakang rumah? Nanti, kau bawa ke halaman depan."

Rin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tapi, ia tetap mengangguk.

Len pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah ke mana. Rin pun mengangkat bahunya bingung dan langsung keluar ruangan menuju gudang belakang rumah.

Selama berjalan, Rin kembali memikirkan apa yang direncanakan oleh Len. Toh, ia baru kenal dengan Len kemarin lusa 'kan?

* * *

Rin membuka pintu gudang yang terlihat cukup besar itu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam gudang sambil memandang sekeliling untuk mencari tali tambang untuk dibawa.

Matanya mulai melirik ke berbagai barang yang berada di sana. Cermin tua, sofa, lampu duduk, tumpukkan buku dan beberapa barang usang lainnya. Matanya langsung terhenti pada gulungan tali tambang yang berada di atas tumpukkan buku usang.

Ia segera menghampiri tumpukkan buku itu dan berjinjit untuk mengambil tali yang berada di atas tumpukkan buku yang lumayan tinggi.

Tangannya mencoba mengambil tali tersebut. Dan ia langsung menarik tali tersebut setelah berhasil menyentuhnya.

Rin tersenyum sejenak. Lalu, ia segera keluar gudang dan menutup pintu gudang. Rin langsung berlari mengitari rumah ala Eropa itu menuju halaman depan rumah.

Dari kejauhan, Rin bisa melihat Len dan Rei yang sedang membawa beberapa balok kayu yang cukup besar. Rin kembali berlari untuk menghampiri mereka.

Rin segera meletakkan tali tambang itu di atas rumput setelah tiba di tempat teman-temannya. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang tadi berada di ruangan gelap itu sedang tertidur di atas rumput tanpa terbangun sedikit pun.

Ia segera menghampiri Len yang sedang menancapkan balok-balok kayu itu ke tanah dengan posisi setengah melingkar bersama Rei.

"Len, kayu dan tali itu untuk apa?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Rin sejenak, sebelum kembali sibuk menancapkan balok-balok kayu yang cukup besar dan panjang itu.

"Untuk mengikat mereka."

Rin terdiam. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Mengikat? Semua anggota klub drama? Ibunya juga termasuk? Kuroneko juga?

"M-mereka semuanya?" tanya Rin dengan suara tergagap. Len mengangguk mengiyakan. Rin kembali terdiam membatu.

Apa Len balas dendam? Apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya? Membakar mereka? Sepertinya terlalu sadis.

"Rin."

Lamunan Rin langsung buyar setelah namanya dipanggil oleh Len yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau bisa ambil _negi_, tuna, es krim, terong, bubuk kopi, beberapa botol sake, wortel dan bunga lily? Kalau bisa, ambil semuanya. Kecuali sake, ambil persediaan milik Meiko saja. Kau bisa mengambilnya bersama Haku dan Rui. Bisa?"

Rin berpikir sejenak. _Negi_, tuna, es krim, terong, bubuk kopi, sake, wortel dan bunga lily. Semuanya? Emang, Len mau buat apa?

Tapi, Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dari pada bertanya lebih jauh. Rin segera berjalan menuju Rui dan Haku yang sedang berbicara. Ia pun menepuk pundak Rui pelan. Membuat Rui dan Haku menatapnya segera.

"Len meminta kita untuk mengambil _negi_, es krim, tuna, terong, sake, bubuk kopi, wortel dan bunga lily."

Rui dan Haku cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Benda sebanyak itu? Dibawa ke halaman depan?

"Semuanya?" tanya Rui dengan wajah aneh. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Yup. Semuanya. Kecuali, sake. Kata Len, ambil persediaan sake milik Meiko saja."

Haku dan Rui pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bertiga pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam mansion besar itu.

* * *

Selama menuju dapur, ketiganya selalu memandang sekitar mereka. Mungkin saja, ada benda yang bisa dipakai untuk mengangkut berbagai benda yang diminta Len.

Rui menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Haku dan Rin yang berjalan di belakangnya menabraknya. Rin dan Haku terlihat kesal. Tapi, mereka berdua langsung diam ketika melihat ujung jari Rui yang menunjuk ke sebuah benda yang berada di pojok sebuah lorong kecil.

Haku dan Rin pun tersenyum senang. Begitu pun dengan Rui yang senang dengan penemuannya.

"_Trolly_!"

Ketiganya segera berlari dengan semangat menuju deretan _trolly_ yang berada di lorong itu. Mereka membawa _trolly-trolly_ itu menuju dapur. Beruntungnya, jumlah _trolly_ itu cukup banyak dan bentuknya cukup besar. Jadi, bisa menampung banyak.

Setibanya di dapur. Rui langsung membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang sangat tinggi itu. Di dapur ada tiga lemari pendingin dengan besarnya melebihi besar lemari pendingin biasa.

Rin dan Haku pun mengikuti Rui. Rin membuka lemari pendingin di sebelah kanan, Rui di tengah dan Haku di sebelah kiri.

Ketiganya _sweatdrop_ saat melihat isi lemari pendingin masing-masing.

Di depan Rin ada setumpuk _negi_, es krim, dan sake. Di depan masing-masing benda itu tertulis nama si pemilik benda itu. **Miku**,** Kaito **dan **Meiko**.

Di depan Rui ada setumpuk tuna, terong dan wortel. Di depan benda itu tertulis **Luka**, **Gakupo **dan **Gumi**.

Di depan Haku ada beberapa tumpuk toples bubuk kopi dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Tapi, di tiap toples tertulis nama **96neko**.

Ketiganya segera memindahkan barang incaran mereka ke dalam _trolly_. Satu benda bisa mengangkut dua atau tiga _trolly_. Sebenarnya, hal ini menguras setengah tenaga mereka.

* * *

Rui telah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Rin yang terlihat kerepotan. Rui pun segera menghampiri Rin dan bermaksud menawarkan bantuan.

"Rin, sebaiknya aku saja yang kerjakan sisanya. Kau ke halaman belakang saja, cabut semua bunga lily yang ada di sana."

Rin mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Ia segera mengambil tiga _trolly_ yang dideretkan, lalu mendorongnya menuju halaman belakang mansion.

Rin mendorongnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak lama, ia sudah tiba di halaman belakang mansion besar itu.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera mengambil sebuah gunting yang berada tak jauh dari taman bunga lily yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas rumah.

Ia segera memotong semua bunga lily yang tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Ia mengerjakannya dengan cepat, agar ia bisa segera mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh Len. Balas dendam 'kah?

Setelah selesai memangkas semua bunga lily yang berada di taman belakang, Rin segera memasukannya ke dalam _trolly_ dan mendorongnya ke halaman depan dengan mengitari mansion seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Langit masih terlihat gelap. Jarum jam pun baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi lewat beberapa menit. Tapi, di halaman depan mansion keluarga Kagamine sudah terlihat sangat sibuk.

Gadis berambut hitam dan perak yang sedang memotong-motong sayur-sayuran menjadi sangat kecil.

Sementara pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak dengan kacamata tebalnya dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya _ponytail_ sedang mengikat satu-persatu orang yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya menggunakan tali tambang pada balok kayu yang berada di sana.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sedang berlari sambil mendorong _trolly_.

Setelah gadis itu tiba di tempat yang lainnya, ia segera mengeluarkan semua bunga lily yang berada di dalam _trolly_ dan meletakkannya ke atas rumput-rumput hijau.

Ia pun segera menghampiri pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang sedang mengikat pemuda lainnya yang sedang tertidur pada salah satu balok kayu yang sudah tertancap pada tanah.

"Len, kita mau ngapain?"

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Len pun segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang memandangnya dengan heran dan bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Kita mau bagi-bagi sarapan dengan para tetangga."

Rin melongo. Bagi-bagi makanan? Dengan tetangga? Lalu, kenapa Len jawabnya dengan senyum yang 'agak _yandere'_? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Len? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Rin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Len dan Rei yang sedang mengikat orang-orang yang tidur itu menuju Haku dan Rui yang masih sibuk memotong-motong.

"Kalian ngapain 'sih?" tanya Rin sambil berjongkok dan menatap kedua temannya itu.

Kedua temannya itu pun menoleh serempak ke arah Rin. Sebelum mereka kembali menekuni perkerjaan mereka.

"Kami diminta untuk memasak ramen oleh Len," jawab Rui sambil mengangkat sebuah panci berukuran besar.

"Masak ramen? Dengan _negi_, wortel, terong dan tuna?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Iya. Es krimnya dimasukkan ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Lalu, sakenya dimasukkan ke dalam botol-botol kecil dan kopinya dimasukkan ke dalam botol-botol kecil," jelas Haku.

"Lalu, bunga lily-nya?"

"Satu rumah mendapat satu tangkai lily."

Rin mengangguk paham. Ia pun segera mengambil pisau dan ikut membantu memotong wortel. Yah, pekerjaan yang berat. Kenapa? Karena satu bahannya ada dua atau tiga _trolly_. Bisa-bisa, tangan keburu pegel motongnya 'tuh!

* * *

Setelah semua bahan selesai dipotong, mereka pun saling membagi-bagi tugas. Rin memasak ramen dengan panci yang dibawa oleh Len dari dapur dan api unggun yang dibuat oleh Rei sebelumnya. Haku membuat kopi dan memindahkannya ke botol-botol kecil. Rui memasukkan sake-sake ke dalam botol-botol kecil dan memasukkan es krim ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk.

Sementara Len dan Rei sedang membuat sebuah rencana.

Rei langsung berlari ke arah keran air yang berada di dekat dinding mansion. Sementara Len, memegang selang yang sudah terhubung dengan keran air tersebut.

Len memberi isyarat 'siap'. Rei menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Lalu, Rei pun mulai memutar keran air.

Len langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan selang itu ke arah orang-orang yang masih tertidur di hadapannya itu.

Air keluar dari ujung selang yang tertutupi oleh jari Len. Len sengaja menutup lubang selang, agar air yang keluar menjadi menyebar.

Satu-persatu dari orang-orang itu mulai terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. Yang pasti, mereka berteriak kedinginan. Wajar saja 'sih. Sekarang 'kan masih jam enam kurang.

"LEN?!"

Mereka meneriaki nama Len dengan sangat keras. Membuat Rin dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Len, kenapa kau berbuat begini dengan Ibumu?!"

Len hanya masang tampang datar terhadap pertanyaan dari Ibunya itu. Lily yang melihat hal itu langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah hapal jika anaknya marah. Pasti ia tak akan segan-segan berbuat sadis. Walau, masih ada batasnya 'sih.

"Salah _Kaa-san_. Kenapa _Kaa-san_ mengunci pintu perpustakaan?"

Miku dan beberapa temannya hanya bisa diam melihat Len yang berubah jadi 'agak _yandere'_ itu. Jujur, bulu roma mereka langsung berdiri setelah mendengar perkataan Len itu.

Kaito 'sih cuek-cuek saja. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tercium wangi masakan yang menggiurkan dan membuatnya lapar. Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu segera menoleh ke arah Rin, Haku dan Rui yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan ia mendapati Rui yang sedang memindahkan es krim kesayangannya ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk plastik kecil. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah horor.

"_MY AISU!~~"_

Kini, perhatian langsung teralih pada Kaito yang berteriak secara spontan disertai derai air mata.

Len yang melihatnya, hanya bisa tersenyum miring sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepertinya, rencananya sudah di mulai.

Miku dan yang lainnya, langsung berubah horor saat melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Rin dan yang lainnya.

"_MY LOVELY NEGI!~~"_

"_NUUUUOOO~ NASUUUUUU!~"_

"TUNAAAA!~"

"WORTEEEEEEEL!~~~"

"SAAAKKEEEEKUUU~~~!"

"KOPIIIIKUUUU!~"

"BUNGAKUUUUU!~~"

Yup, teriakan mereka segera menyusul teriakan dari Kaito yang disertai derai air mata.

Rin yang baru mengerti apa rencana Len pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah prihatin. Rui dan Haku pun mengikuti Rin secara serempak. Keduanya merasa bersyukur karena tak ikut campur semalam.

Teriakan dari para 'tersangka' pun membuat pagi di kediaman Kagamine menjadi ramai. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandang mereka dengan heran dan penasaran.

Di depan gerbang, seorang tukang pos menghentikan laju sepeda yang digunakannya. Ia segera memencet bel pada gerbang mansion tinggi itu.

Len yang mendengarnya pun segera menghampiri tukang pos itu dan mengacuhkan teriakan histeris dari para 'tersangka'.

Rin sebenarnya merasa kasihan melihat keadaan teman-temannya serta saudara dan Ibu Len. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini balasan karena sudah mengunci dirinya dan Len di perpustakaan. Ditambah, ruangan itu dipasangi alat pemanas.

Len kembali dengan membawa sebuah paket berukuran kecil di tangannya. Rin sedikit melirik ke arah paket berukuran kecil itu. Tapi, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada panci yang sedang dimasak di hadapannya itu.

Dari dalam rumah, keluar Valshe dan Ayah Len, Leon. Sepertinya, mereka berdua hendak pergi pagi ini. Entah ke mana. Rin tak mau terlalu tahu tentang itu.

Leon dan Valshe menghentikan langkah keduanya tepat di hadapan orang-orang yang masih berteriak histeris dengan air mata itu. Keduanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya.

"Leon! Len berbuat kejam lagi!" adu Lily pada suaminya itu. Tapi, Leon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Itu 'kan karena ulahmu sendiri," balas Leon dengan senyum.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau justru membelanya?!" tanya Lily yang sedikit emosi. Leon hanya angkat bahu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu ceritanya dari Valshe. Jadi, aku setuju saja dengan apa yang Len lakukan," balas Leon sembari berjalan menuju gerbang diikuti oleh Valshe di belakangnya.

"LEON! _MATTE_!" teriak Lily, namun tak digubris oleh Leon maupun Valshe yang pergi meninggalkan mansion menggunakan mobil sedan hitam.

Tak lama setelah Leon dan Valshe pergi, Len keluar dari dalam mansion.

Rin yang melihat Len keluar pun langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Len.

"Ayahmu dan Valshe ke mana?" tanya gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kerja. Mulai saat ini, Valshe bekerja dengan _Tou-san_," jawab Len datar.

Rin hanya menjawabnya dengan 'oh', sebelum ia kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Rin kembali mengaduk-aduk ramen yang tengah dimasak itu. Rui dan Haku sibuk mengemas makanan-makanan lainnya. Rei hanya santai sambil memakan kue-kue coklat yang diambilnya dari dapur. Sementara Len duduk santai sambil melihat satu-persatu 'tersangka' yang sedang menangis meraung-raung.

Setelah selesai memasak dan mengemas, Rin, Haku dan Rui bertugas untuk membagikan semua makanan itu ke tiap rumah di perumahan itu. Ketiganya pun segera berangkat untuk mengantarkan makanan itu diiringi musik tangis nan tragis dari anggota klub drama, serta Ibu dan saudara dari Len.

Rei hanya bisa memandang teman-temannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Masalahnya, teman-temannya menangis dengan gaya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan paling berharga buat mereka. Oke, memang mereka kehilangan barang kesukaan mereka. Tapi, apa sampai segitunya?

Setelah selesai membagi-bagikan makanan itu, mereka pun kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kecuali, orang-orang yang diikat. Karena Len mau mereka terus berada di sana sampai jam makan siang. Jadi, mereka terus menangis memohon ampun pada Len yang sedang _yandere_.

* * *

Miku dan beberapa orang tersangka lainnya langsung menyantap masakan yang berada di depan mata dengan sangat rakus. Wajar saja, mereka menangis selama beberapa jam dan tak sarapan. Jadi, tenaga mereka perlu diisi.

Len, Rin, Haku, Rui dan Rei 'sih makan dengan tenang. Toh, mereka sudah sarapan jadi makan siangnya tak terlalu rakus seperti yang lainnya.

_BRAAAK_

Miku langsung menggebrak meja makan dengan kerasnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan beberapa batang _negi_ yang masih berada di mulutnya itu.

Kaito berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat Miku yang seperti itu. Tawanya pun berhenti setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Miku-nya tercinta.

Miku berusaha menelan _negi_nya secepat mungkin. Setelah menelannya, Miku kembali menatap satu-persatu yang berada di meja makan dengan pandangan serius.

"Besok kita gak latihan dulu."

Mereka langsung menatap Miku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Gak latihan? Kenapa? Padahal, drama yang dimainkan sangat banyak. Apa akan cukup berlatih hanya beberapa hari saja?

"Besok, kita ke pantai!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Chapter berikutnya, ada sedikit unsur fantasy dan sci-fi. Oh ya, ada yang bisa tebak apa isi paket yang diterima Len? Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Review dan sarannya diterima. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san, kali ini saya buat ulang fic ini dari chapter 6. Jadi, saya mohon maaf bagi para reader yang kecewa dengan keputusan saya kali ini. Tapi, mohon maklumi 'ya! Baiklah, kita akan mulai chapter 6 kali ini!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Angin berhembus dari arah laut ke daratan dan mulai memainkan rambut para remaja yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai itu. Beberapa pemuda yang berdiri di sana hanya bisa menguap di sana sambil menahan kantuknya. Sedangkan yang remaja putri memandang lautan di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ngapain kita ke sini pagi-pagi?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut _ocean blue _itu sukses membuat para remaja putri memandangnya dengan _deathglare._ Dan yang bertanya hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir.

"Supaya dapat tempat yang strategis, kita harus datang pagi-pagi!" jelas gadis berambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ panjang itu.

"Terserah 'deh."

Para remaja lelaki itu pun mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk menggelar tikar saja. Karena jumlah mereka yang lumayan banyak, mereka memutuskan untuk menggelar dua tikar dengan sebuah payung besar di antara kedua tikar itu.

Gakupo dan Kaito yang menggelar tikar. Rei dan Len yang menata tempat istirahat mereka itu, karena barang bawaan mereka lumayan banyak, terutama makanan.

Setelah selesai menggelar tikar, yang lelaki pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang. Yang cewek 'sih sudah sibuk main air sendiri.

Gakupo dan Kaito berjemur dengan kacamata hitam, telanjang dada dan celana selutut. Rei berjemur sambil memakan kue coklat yang dibawanya dari mansion Len. Len sendiri sibuk dengan novel merah tua yang dibawanya dari mansionnya itu.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete _

_Yo ne?_

Kaito langsung bangun dari posisi berjemurnya saat mendengar ponsel Miku'nya tercinta berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil tas Miku dan membongkarnya untuk mencari ponsel yang masih saja berdering itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun segera merapikan tas Miku kembali dan berdiri dari posisinya.

"Miku! Ada telepon dari KepSek!"

Miku menghentikan gerakannya. Dan ia segera berlari secepatnya menuju posisi Kaito untuk menjawab panggilan dari KepSek itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_…"

Miku berjalan menjauhi yang lainnya agar bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Ah, semoga saja bukan kabar buruk yang dibawa Miku saat kembali dari tempatnya menelpon KepSek itu.

Karena matahari yang mulai meninggi, para remaja putri itu pun memutuskan untuk ke tempat para lelaki yang masih sibuk berjemur. Toh, pantai sudah mulai ramai dan jadi sulit untuk bermain air karena terlalu banyak anak kecil.

Rui langsung berlari ke samping Rei dan ikutan berjemur sambil memakan kue coklat bersama. Haku, Gumi dan Meiko berkumpul bersama untuk berbincang tentang sesuatu, mungkin soal cowok. Luka dengan terpaksa menghampiri Gakupo yang masih sibuk berjemur di samping Kaito. Rin 'sih lebih milih untuk mengambil cemilan di dalam tasnya.

Rin menoleh sebentar ke arah Len yang masih bersandar pada payung sambil membaca novel bersampulkan merah tua yang dibawanya.

"Itu novel baru?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk buku tebal itu. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ya, ini dikirim oleh saudara," balas Len singkat sambil menutup buku novel itu setelah dia selesai memberi tanda pada halamannya.

"Kau punya saudara? Kakak?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran.

"Kakak punya 'sih. Tapi, yang mengirim novel ini sepupuku," jawab Len sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Sepupumu juga suka novel?" tanya Rin lagi dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit.

"Begitulah. Penampilannya sedikit mirip Gumi. Hanya saja, ia lelaki. Dan kutu buku," jelas Len sambil mengingat-ingat tentang sepupunya itu.

"Wah! Pasti cocok dengan Gumi. Ia 'kan belum punya pacar! Namanya siapa?" tanya Rin semangat.

"Gumiya Megpoid. Ia bilang, ia akan menginap di rumahku besok."

Rin terdiam. Besok. Liburan sekolahnya masih berlangsung antara dua atau tiga minggu lagi. Sepertinya, mansion Len akan makin ramai. Ah, klub drama juga harus latihan lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang.

"GAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!~~"

Ah, panggilan tanda bahaya dari Miku mulai berbunyi.

Yang sedang berjemur langsung bangun dari posisinya dan mereka semua menatap Miku yang masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari itu.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Haku dengan wajah khawatir pada Miku yang hampir saja kehabisan nafas itu.

"I-itu… KepSek… minta kita nampilin drama… tentang dongeng anak-anak…!"

Cengo. Hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan keadaan para anggota klub drama saat ini.

"D-dongeng? Kayak cerita _princess_ anak-anak itu?" tanya Meiko dengan matanya yang menyipit sebelah dan memandang Miku tak percaya.

"I-iya… P-pokoknya, kita harus tampilnya berpasangan!" ucap Miku memberi sedikit arahan.

"Tapi, yang perempuan ada tiga yang tidak dapat pasangan…" ucap Gumi sambil mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

Rin berpikir. Tiga orang yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan lelaki. Berarti, mereka harus menambah tiga orang lelaki ke dalam klub lagi.

"Oh ya, Len! Sepupumu bisa ikut dalam drama ini 'gak?" tanya Rin yang mulai mengingat solusinya sedikit. Miku dan yang lainnya mulai menatap Len dan Rin.

"Gumiya? Kurasa bisa. Ia bilang, kalau ia juga akan pindah ke sekolah kita 'sih. Oh ya, Gumiya datangnya berdua," ucap Len yang sukses membuat Miku mendapat sedikit harapan dalam mengatasi kekurangan anggotanya itu.

"Lelaki 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan penuh minat. Len mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Namanya, Akaito Shion."

Semuanya diam. Terutama Kaito yang diam dengan wajah horor miliknya disertai mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Mereka pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito serempak. Marga orang yang disebutkan Len 'kan sama dengan marga Kaito.

"A-AKAITO?! _NOOO_! SI MBAH NARSIS! NAJIS! GAK MAU KETEMU DIA LAGI 'DEH! AMIT-AMIT!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Kaito yang terbilang berlebihan. Bahkan, beberapa pengunjung yang berada di sekitar mereka melihat Kaito dengan pandangan 'dia-gila-'ya?'

"Kaito, memang dia siapamu? Kau kenal?" tanya Miku dengan wajah bertanya. Kaito menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Dia… kakak sepupuku… Ibuku memang pernah bilang kalau ia ingin pindah ke sekolahku… Tapi, aku gak tau kalau itu beneran…"

Miku hanya bisa menepuk punggung Kaito untuk menenangkannya dari keterpurukan. Yang lainnya hanya bisa berunding untuk menentukan pasangan dalam drama tambahan kali ini. Lagipula, mereka masih kekurangan satu anggota.

"Oke semuanya! Tolong perhatiannya sejenak!" ucap Rin yang mulai mengendalikan suasana sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Semuanya pun memandang Rin.

"Kita masih kurang satu pemain lelaki. Tapi, kita akan putuskan itu setelah kita selesai membagi setiap pasangan," ucap Rin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa saja pasangannya?" tanya Len yang sudah bersiap dengan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"Aku dengan Kaito!" ucap Miku sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kaito 'sih masih pundung.

"Aku dengan Luka!" ucap Gakupo dengan riang. Luka cuma mengangguk pasrah saja.

"Aku dengan Rei!" ucap Rui dengan semangat. Rei 'sih cuek saja sambil memakan kue coklatnya.

Tak ada suara lagi. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat yang lainnya. Sepertinya, tak ada lagi yang mau memilih pasangan 'ya?

"A-ano… aku denganmu 'ya?" bisik Rin sambil membungkuk sedikit dan melihat Len dengan kurang yakin. Len hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menulis.

"Hm… Gumi dengan Gumiya 'ya?" tawar Len sambil menunjuk ke arah Gumi yang sepertinya sedang berpikir itu. Gumi hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Kalau begitu… Akaito dengan…"

"Meiko!" Kaito langsung memotong ucapan Len dengan semangatnya. Padahal, tadi ia masih pundung.

Meiko langsung masang wajah horor. Kaito nyengir lebar. Len kembali mencatat.

"Berarti, sisa Haku."

Semuanya menatap Haku yang jadi sedikit gugup karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh yang lainnya.

"A-ano… s-sebenarnya, aku punya kandidat 'sih…" ucap Haku dengan wajah panik. Semuanya langsung memandang Haku dengan serius. Menunggu Haku menyebutkan orang yang menjadi pasangannya itu.

"Siapa?!" tanya Miku dengan semangatnya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Haku. Haku panik sejenak.

"U-um… D-Dell…"

"DELL?! _NO WAY_! SIAPAPUN ASAL JANGAN SI PERAK MENYEBALKAN ITU!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop _saat melihat Rin berteriak dengan kencangnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Haku. Haku langsung salah tingkah lagi dengan gaya paniknya.

"Kau kepikiran soal taruhan kalian 'ya?" tebak Miku dengan senyum miringnya. Rin terdiam dan mengangguk pelan dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan.

"Taruhan itu 'ya?" tanya Len yang mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Rin yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Rin hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Sejak awal, Len memang sudah tahu soal taruhannya dengan Dell 'sih.

"Taruhan apa 'sih?" tanya Gumi yang maju sedikit untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Itu…"

* * *

Selesai menceritakan soal kejadian di hari itu, Rin duduk sambil menghela nafas. Yang lainnya saling pandang sejenak dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Jadi, kau mendekati Len untuk memenangkan taruhan itu?" tanya Meiko dengan matanya yang menyipit. Rin mengangguk pelan dengan ragu. Len 'sih cuek-cuek saja.

"Rin bisa licik juga 'ya?" ucap Gumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"T-tapi, itu 'kan dulu!" ucap Rin dengan wajah tak terima yang dihiasi ronaan.

"Memangnya, kenapa kalau sekarang?"

Rin diam. Ia benar-benar tak berkutik jika Len yang bertanya seperti itu. Yang lainnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan saat melihat Rin yang mulai panik itu.

"G-gimana 'ya…? S-soalnya, aku udah gak terlalu peduli dengan taruhan itu 'sih…" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah merah.

"Dada Rin rata," komentar Gakupo dengan tidak nyambungnya dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Luka karena berani berkomentar seenaknya soal tubuh seseorang.

Rin menunduk dengan wajah horor. Yang lainnya mulai cekikikan melihat Rin yang pundung. Kayaknya, pada senang melihat Rin menderita 'ya?

"Sudahlah, bahas soal dramanya nanti lagi aja di mansionnya Len. Sekarang, kita main air aja 'yuk!" ajak Gumi yang langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

Yang lainnya pun berdiri dari posisi masing-masing mengikuti Gumi dan mulai berlari secara bergerombol menuju laut. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih pundung dan Len yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap Rin bingung.

"Memang itu penting 'ya?" tanya Len dengan wajah bingung.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya, soalnya ia 'kan jongkok, Len berdiri. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis. Len jadi tak tega melihatnya yang seperti ingin menangis itu.

"Tentu saja itu penting! Itu daya tarik seorang wanita 'tahu!" ucap Rin dengan cukup keras dan kembali pundung.

"Daya tarik? Maksudnya?" Len mulai jongkok dan melihat Rin dengan bingung. Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Lupakan saja! Itu tak penting 'kok," ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kalau tak penting, kenapa kau pundung seperti itu?" tanya Len dengan matanya yang menyipit sebelah. Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Soalnya, dadaku lebih rata dibandingkan dengan Miku yang seumuran denganku," jawab Rin sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain air di kejauhan itu.

"Memangnya, soal dada itu penting 'ya?" tanya Len sekali lagi dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Rin menghela nafas pelan.

"Bisa dibilang, itu yang membuat seorang wanita menjadi menarik dan terlihat cantik dihadapan lawan jenisnya," ucap Rin sambil memandang Len datar. Yang dipandang pun membalas pandangan Rin dengan pandangan yang sama datarnya.

"Bagiku, kecantikan seorang perempuan tak dilihat dari fisiknya," ucap Len datar. Rin terdiam. "Kecantikan seorang perempuan bisa dilihat dari sifat dan kepribadiannya 'kan?" lanjut Len dengan senyum simpul yang sukses membuat Rin merona tipis.

"I-iya 'sih…" gumam Rin pelan sambil memandang ke arah laut lagi.

"Kalau soal itu sudah selesai, ayo kita main juga," ajak Len yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya dengan senyum manis. Ah, Rin _blushing_ lagi.

"T-tapi, aku gak bisa berenang. Aku cuma bisa main di pinggir pantai saja…" ucap Rin pelan yang mirip lirihan.

"Nanti kuajarkan berenang. Ayo!" Len menarik salah satu pergelangan Rin. Yang ditarik 'sih hanya pasrah. Toh, jarang ada yang mau mengajarinya berenang secara khusus 'kan?

* * *

Makan siang. Sayangnya, mereka terlambat untuk makan siang hanya karena terlalu sibuk bermain air. Mereka baru makan siang saat jam dua siang. Pantas saja perut mereka sudah berbunyi tak karuan.

Yah, seperti biasa, acara makan dengan anggota klub drama selalu ramai dan agak ricuh. Meski kali ini masih agak normal dari biasanya sih.

"Oh ya, nanti bagaimana drama tambahan kita?" tanya Gumi yang mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Um… Kita putuskan saja apa yang mau ditampilkan sekarang. Buat jaga-jaga supaya gak ada yang sama," usul Meiko sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sumpit.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari Miku saja. Aku yang catat!" ucap Gumi sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis dan pulpen dari tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Um… Mungkin, _Cinderella_…" gumam Miku sambil menatap langit biru di atasnya. Kaito 'sih terserah Miku saja. Setelah selesai menuliskan pilihan Miku, Gumi pun menoleh ke arah Luka dan Gakupo.

"Kami… _Little Mermaid_…" ucap Luka dengan semburat tipis dan diikuti anggukkan semangat dari Gakupo. Gumi mengangguk paham dan menulisnya di bukunya. Lalu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Rui dan Rei.

"Um… Aku lupa judul ceritanya, pokoknya ada putri Jasmine dan Aladin," ucap Rui sambil mengingat-ingat tokohnya. Gumi 'sih cuek saja dengan kelupaan Rui dan menulisnya di bukunya. Lalu, mulai menoleh ke arah Meiko.

"Um… mungkin Gadis Berkerudung Merah…?" ucap Meiko ragu. Tapi, ia tetap menuliskannya di bukunya. Gumi pun menoleh ke arah Haku yang masih agak bingung memikirkan drama yang akan ditampilkannya.

"Um… Putri Tidur…?" ucap Haku agak ragu. Gumi dengan cueknya segera menuliskan pilihan Haku dan ia mulai berpikir soal drama tambahan yang akan ditampilkannya nanti.

"Aku Putri Salju saja 'deh!" ucap Gumi riang sambil menuliskan pilihannya itu di bukunya. Ia pun segera menoleh ke pasangan terakhir.

"K-kami… a-apa 'ya…?" Sepertinya, Rin masih bingung. Ia pun menoleh sedikit ke arah Len yang sepertinya sudah menentukan drama yang akan mereka berdua tampilkan.

"Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa."

Semuanya diam dan menatap Len tak percaya. Kenapa Len memilih cerita itu?

"Kau yakin dengan drama itu?" tanya Gumi kurang yakin. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Len kurang cocok dengan peran si Buruk Rupa yang menyeramkan. Tapi, Len mengangguk. Jadi, Gumi pasrah saja dan menuliskan pilihannya itu di bukunya.

"Kita pulang saja 'yuk!~" ucap Miku sedikit merajuk. Yang lainnya masih sibuk merapikan kotak bekal mereka dan memandang Miku dengan heran. Padahal, Miku yang mengajak mereka untuk liburan di pantai 'kan?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngajakin pulang?" tanya Gumi dengan matanya yang menyipit dan kurang yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan.

"Kita masih harus latihan drama 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan matanya yang menyipit. Gumi menunduk sebentar dan mengangguk dengan lesu.

Jadi, mereka pun kembali ke mansion Len untuk menjalani latihan drama mereka lagi. Entah drama mereka akan berjalan lancar atau tidak. Mengingat, keabnormalan mereka semua. Meski, ada beberapa yang normal 'sih.

Yah, berdoa saja untuk kelancaran latihan dan hasil pementasan mereka nanti…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Ini chapter yang sudah saya revisi. Mungkin ada yang kurang setuju soal keputusan saya. Tapi, ini kebijakan saya pribadi. Semoga para reader bisa memaklumi 'ya! Sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
